Le baiser de la Faucheuse
by Seishin-senpai
Summary: Après avoir affronté un enfer de blanc dans une tempête de neige furieuse, Frau et Teito font une halte dans une petite ville où rôde une étrange "ombre noire"... [ Première fanfic sur 07-Ghost, j'espère que vous apprécierez...que ce n'est pas trop OOC, merci de votre lecture ]
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance / Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yuki Amemiya et Yukino Ichihara!

**Auteur: **Yayoi-chan/Seishin

**Rating: **Ca dépend de vous. 13+? C'est du Yaoi ;)

Première fic que je publie sur Frau x Teito, mon couple préféré ... Je suis ouverte à toute critique. Merci à ceux qui liront ceci ^^ -J'ai pour habitude d'écrire en vrai français ... c'est-à-dire avec des Majuscules, des Points...au plus grand plaisir d'une lecture.

Passez un bon moment! (Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir)

**oOo**

L'oiseau s'arrêta. J'entre-ouvris à peine les yeux, le dos puissant de Frau accueillait mon visage: Je m'étais assoupi contre lui. Une chance que Mikage s'était glissé dans mon cou, la chaleur de son petit corps m'avait envahie. Je tourna le regard sur une sorte de maison avec un écriteau violet. Une belle jeune femme était en pose dessus...

-On y est, maugréa la voix de mon évêque, t'es réveillé, sale gamin?

-Bien sûr que je le suis ... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quoi cette baraque? Marmonai-je d'une voix pâteuse et engourdie.

-Elfin's paradise? Notre auberge pour ce soir~

-Tu te fous de moi là? C'est encore une auberge suspecte c'est ça?

Frau m'ignora avec les honneurs ce qui eut pour don de m'enrager. Je le vis esquisser un petit sourire en coin comme pour se moquer de moi. Dois-je lui envoyer mon zaiphon dans la gueule? Ce sale pervers d'évêque, choisir un lieu ... aussi dévergondé pour une simple nuit ... il n'a vraiment pas honte! Et il se prétend évêque? Castor l'aurait déjà étranglé... Néanmoins, j'ai beau faire de piteuses bassesses, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis rien sans lui. Je suis comme ... un fardeau qu'il n'a de cesse de secourir. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir honte.

Il laissa le hawkzile dans un garage, la bête en avait bien besoin après la tempête que nous venions d'affronter. Je me souviens à peu près des détails ...

**oOo**

-Eh, ça va? Demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence entre nous.

-Froidement..., avouai-je, les yeux semi-ouverts, un dragon tremblotant dans mes bras.

-Pionce pas encore, on a du chemin à faire.

-Mmhm...

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis, sale mioche! Grogna-t-il, attendant une réponse.

J'aurais voulu qu'il la ferme. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser dormir, rien qu'un peu? Et puis même si cela m'aurait été fatal, je m'en fiche ... C'est pas le plus important. Ca fait longtemps que je ne compte plus pour moi-même. Ou plutôt je n'ai jamais compté. Pas même pour qui que ce soit. Hormis Mikage, et où cela m'a-t-il mené? Je l'ai tué. Pas à proprement parlé mais sa mort est entièrement ma faute. Mikage. Mikage Celestine, mon meilleur ami, pour toujours. J'avais supplié le seigneur, pourquoi me l'avait-il arraché? Pourquoi Mikage était-il devenu un ange? Mon Dieu, mon ange, mon meilleur ami, ma vie, mon souffle. Comment avancer sans lui? Et comment avancer alors que je suis incapable de veiller sur tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui: Frau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Frau est mort, et alors? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Il est plus humain que moi. Il est en vie ... dans chaque flocon glacé qui tombe sur mon visage, avec ses mains grandes, rudes, mais si douces, ses yeux saphirs dans lesquelles je me noie encore et encore, et sa voix, son souffle inexistant qui n'émet aucune chaleur, sa voix que j'entend dans ce monde insonore, la neige emporte mon âme ... elle émerge et se mélange à la sienne ... dans un mouvement lent, suave ... et douloureux. J'ai perdu Mikage. Frau n'en a rien à faire de moi. Alors je veux juste dormir. Dormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Mais je fus très brutalement secoué, comme si on me bougeait. Le froid diminua même en intensité.

-'tain. Quelle tête de mule, j'vous jure!

J'ouvris les yeux, ma tête posée sur un bras. Frau entre-ouvrit son manteau et m'attira contre son torse. Il était gelé. Froid, certes mais je sentis une douce chaleur emplir mon coeur. Mon évêque pouvait-il avoir froid? Je glissais ma tête à l'emplacement de son coeur, là où sévit un monde de silence ou l'amour et l'affection n'existe pas: un silence de mort; son coeur ne bat plus. Un cadavre. Frau était un cadavre. Mes membres se recroquevillé le plus près possible de mon visage. Frau tenait les commandes d'une main et me tenait moi de l'autre. Comment m'avait-il tiré de son dos et assit sur ses cuisses? Il me serrait contre lui comme s'il voulait me protéger d'une potentielle chute mortelle dans la tempête déchainé. Quand je finis par réaliser notre rapprochement, mes joues se réchauffèrent, signe de rougissement.

-Mais ... fiche moi la paix!

-Oh la ferme! Et ajoute donc ce mot à ton faible vocabulaire: gratitude.

-Frau, lâche-moi! Je suis capable de tenir sur ce fichu engin!

Le fichu engin en question grimaça et se secoua, me faisant valser alors que Frau tira sur mes vêtements pour me retenir contre lui.

-Un sale gamin comme toi n'a pas d'ordre à me donner, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur ma nuque, plaquant mon visage contre lui qui me recouvra avec son manteau sans pour autant l'enlever. Cela signifie qu'il me coinçait entre le manteau et lui-même.

-De plus, ajouta-t-il en me coupant la parole, je compte te serrer de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que tu cesse de tremblotter comme un pauvre petit toutou.

-Répète un peu ça, 'spèce de sado-maso!

Un long moment passa dans le silence de ses tendres paroles et le vacarme du lamento de la neige. On aurait dit qu'elle nous en voulait pour une faute qu'on aurait commit.

Même son corps glacial paraissait tiède contrairement à la neige colérique. J'ai relevé les yeux, un vent se glissa entre Frau et moi et propulsa mon visage en arrière. Mon évêque était frigorifié, la neige commençait à se cramponner à son visage blanchâtre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il me protégeait de la tempête et que j'étais pratiquement allongé sur lui.

-Frau!

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'appeler son nom alors qu'il semblait être entre la vie et la mort. Il fit claquer sa langue suivit d'un petit sourire narquois. Son visage se nicha sur mon épaule et il lâcha les commandes. Je dû prendre le relais pour nous enfuir de cet enfer blanc. Son corps d'humain me tomba complètement dessus. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, n'importe qui, sauf moi. Juste au dessus de nous deux, Frau était là. Bien qu'il n'était que squelette, il me regardait, ses mains osseuses caressèrent mes cheveux bruns.

-T'inquiète, je gère.

-Frau ...

-Ca va aller, le gentil Shinigami que je suis va te montrer le chemin. Retiens mon corps, au fait. Glisse mes mains sur tes épaules.

-Pourquoi ferai-je un truc pareil...? Begayai-je en détournant le regard.

-Soit, laisse-moi tomber alors, Teito.

Il avait prononcé mon nom. Quand il criait ou appelait mon nom, je savais continuellement que c'était gravissime. J'ai tourné mon visage pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans mon dos. Je lâcha les commandes un instant et je saisi les bras lourds de ce corps humain assoupi. J'éxécuta les paroles de mon Dieu de la mort. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux tandis que je reprennais les commandes du hawkzile déchaîné.

-Comme si j'allais ... te laisser tomber...

-Merci, sale mioche.

Quelque fois, je me souviens l'avoir entendu réconforter l'oizeau qui se démennait dans la neige. Quelque fois il caressait mes cheveux me susurrant des "Allez.", des "Continue. Je suis toujours là, Teito.", ou bien "Courage, tu peux le faire." ou encore "Tu t'en sors très bien."

A un certain moment, il a fini par reprendre conscience. Le Dieu de la mort, Zehel, disparut et Frau rouvra les yeux, lentement. Cet abruti se mit à bailler. Mon regard flou croisa le sien. J'avais de terribles vertiges. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Je voyais de nouveau son visage froid et serein. Cette même expression qui me rassurait toujours.

-C'est presque fini, Teito. Je parle de la tempête. Tu t'en es bien sorti gamin, je te félicite.

-Dieu merci..., murmurai-je en tournant de l'oeil.

-Teito.

Mikage émit un "burupya" aigu au creux de mon oreille tout comme il l'avait souvent fait pour me tenir éveillé. Mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Frau me stoppa dans ma chute, je sentis la neige qui commençait à tomber doucement sur moi, plus doucement. Nous étions sorti de la tempête. Puis, à un certain moment, je ne me souviens exactement quand, le hawkzile avançait bien plus doucement et la neige ne me tomba plus dessus. Un visage recouvra le mien et quelque chose de froid me toucha les lèvres. Froid mais doux. J'ai fermé les yeux, mes lèvres brûlaient malgré ce froid. Une main gantée me toucha la joue et des doigts ont caressés ma peau. C'était agréable, mon corps ne tremblait même plus, il s'emplit de tendresse. J'étais comme ... transporté, enivré, en paix. Je poussa un léger soupir et sentis un rire derrière la chose qui touchait mes lèvres:

-Mmf...

Cela résonnait comme une douce mélodie, une mélancolie. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, son baiser a fait couler mes larmes. Elles étaient chaudes et s'écoulèrent sur mon visage, pénétrant dans le creux de mon oreille. Je cru sentir alors une langue qui se mit à la suivre et ainsi à chatouiller mon oreille jusqu'à coincer mon lobe entre ce qui semblait être deux lèvres.

Ensuite? Je ne sais pas. J'ai du m'endormir.

**oOo**

-Bon. D'abord, on graille. Parce que là, j'ai vraiment la dalle. Et je parle d'un vrai repas Teito, pas de bonbons pour les petits n'enfants.

-Tu me prends pour un gosse ou quoi! Et puis j'ai pas vraiment faim!

-Ah ouais? L'hypocrite que tu fais est en désaccord total avec les grognements de ton ventre.

-Comment t'as fais pour les entendre?!

-J'ai rien entendu du tout, tu viens de t'vendre, ha ha ha! Mugit-il suivit d'un rire hilarant.

-Tu m'as bien eu...sur le coup.

-Allez, j'vais t'acheter un truc pour te remercier de ce matin. Bien que question remerciement ... j'ai pas lésiné sur ...

-Hein? Sur quoi?

-...Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux bouffer?

-N'esquive pas la question, je te prie. Tu m'as fais un truc pas net, c'est ça?

-Tu ne ... te souviens pas, pas vrai?

-Mais de QUOI?

-Tu t'es évanoui et ... disons que je t'ai tenu un peu plus éveillé. En gros: sans moi tu serais mort.

-Je suppose que je dois dire quelque chose comme: "je te remercie de ton aide précieuse" nan?

-Ouais, je vois l'genre. T'as pas envie, hein.

-C'est pas ça...

J'eus pour vision son dos. Il avança le premier m'avertissant que j'avais pas intérêt à traîner dans la foule. A force de galérer à avancer, je suis rentré dans quelqu'un et je trébucha au sol. L'inconnu se retourna et attrapa le col de mes vêtements. Mon poing failli dégommer sa face de raté quand une main douce et brusque me retint.

-Dites donc, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas sur le point d'abîmer mon adorable petit-frère, heeeein~?

-Que...?!

Frau croisa ses doigts dans les miens et me tirant en arrière. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du type. Je ne voyait pas le visage de mon évêque mais il devait être assez flippant vu la réaction de l'inconnu. L'homme se mit à fuir sans perdre une seconde de plus en criant des "pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi!". Frau lâcha ma main quand l'homme n'était plus visible.

-Toujours les même. Tu sais quoi, il me rappelle un peu Carl et sa bande de trouillards...

-Tu veux lâcher ma main, oui?

-Mais non, mon chou. Tu vas rester sagement près de ton grand-frère et lui tenir la main pour pas te perdre ou te cogner à de méchants monsieurs.

-Oui, Frau-niichan. Je serai à l'avenir un bon petit-frère pour être aussi fort que toi.

Quelque fois, je me laissais entrer dans son jeu. Ca pouvait être drôle. J'avais bien besoin de rire de temps en temps. Et cesser de pleurer mes pertes...

-Hé hé...

-Sauf que ... je me demande quelle genre de personne serait assez dérangé pour vraiment vouloir te ressembler, Frau-niichan.

-On t'a d'jà dit que t'avais été échangé à la naissance, frérot? Gromnela-t-il d'un ton de comédien.

On se mit à rire à l'unisson, contemplant notre bêtise. Il plaqua la paume de sa main sur mon crâne pour m'écraser légèrement. Son rire était surprenant. C'était agréable à entendre. La foule devint peu à peu plus dense et quelque individu suspect se baladait. Il y avait des femmes qui fumaient les bras croisés sous leur immenses poitrines, des vieux qui râlaient sur leur propres malheurs, des gamins qui chassaient des rats, des "prostituées" (apparemment, ce sont des femmes qui vendent leur corps pour gagner leur vie. J'ai cru que c'était la même chose que moi mais Frau m'a simplement dit: "non. C'est ... différent. Je pense même que c'est insupportable." Son sérieux m'étonnera toujours.) comme Frau les appelle, des humains à perte de vue.

-Je sens qu'on va faire demi-tour. Là bas ça doit être les quartiers...chauds de la ville.

-Chauds? C'est-à-dire?

-Pas pour les sales mioches de ta trempe.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin!

-Laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Un jour on m'a dit une chose pareille alors que je demandais simplement ce que signifiait le mot "mère". Ca devient vraiment désagréable.

Frau a baissé les yeux. Avais-je été trop dur? A quel moment? Parfois, quand son visage se contracte aussi douloureusement, je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Crois-moi. Tu préférerais ne pas le savoir, affirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Alors ... j'ai décidé de lui faire aveuglément confiance et ce depuis le début. C'était réellement stupide ... mais c'était surtout rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un en ce bas monde sur qui compter. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ... mais la nuit, si Frau est à mes côtés, je baisse ma garde, je m'endors paisiblement, sans crainte. Je me persuade qu'il n'en ait rien mais pourtant je me dis que Frau ne pourrai jamais me faire de mal tout comme je suis incapable de le blesser. Je ne peux pas alors que ses vieilles blessures manquent de se rouvrir. Dans certains cas je préfère me taire. Je le regarde simplement avancer, silencieusement et je me dis alors, comme si je parlais à Frau, comme si j'étais capable de lui parler avec mon coeur...cette chose que je souhaite tant lui dire:

"Frau ... pourquoi ne me montres-tu jamais ... tes douleurs?". J'en venais quelque rare fois à la conclusion frustrante que Frau était bien trop bon. C'est ça, trop gentil. Il gardait le silence, il ne se plaignait pas pour ne pas accabler ses proches. Il ne pleure jamais alors que ce monde continue à l'étouffer encore et encore. "Pourquoi ne me montre-tu pas la souffrance que tu endure?". Je l'ai regardé, mon visage s'est teinté de tristesse. Je ne regardais pas souvent Frau avec sincérité. Il marchait devant moi, sans se retourner, il semblait savoir où aller. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna, j'ai écarquillé les yeux afin de cacher mes émotions. Il m'a demandé d'attendre près d'un magasin. J'avais confiance en lui. Et j'aurais du écouter ce qu'il me disait de faire...

**A SUIVRE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voiçi un chapitre deux pour structurer la scène. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

J'ai reçu une review d'une personne très attachante que je remercie de tout coeur, ainsi, je publie deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, en espérant que cela convienne ^-^ Bonne lecture, et je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'oublie (et que j'esquive un peu à corriger T_T).

**oOo**

Frau pénétra dans un magasin un peu ... suspect. Pourquoi choisit-il des endroits que je déteste? Il va certainement acheter de la nourriture.

-Tu reste là et tu ne bouge pas ton cul d'ici, c'est compris? Les animaux sont interdis là-dedans. Je ne parle pas (vraiment) de toi, mais de Mikage.

-Tu te prends pour mon père?

-Non, gamin et heureusement pour toi que je ne le suis pas. Quoi qu'avec moi, tu ravallerais plus souvent tes paroles de marmot sans neurones.

-Sympa. Je préfère rester orphelin, merci. J'aurais jamais pu supporter toute ma vie tes humeurs matinales ou encore ta tendresse paternelle! Aargh!

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte du magasin et demeura un peu moins bruyant. Sa voix devint tout à coup plus douce.

-...Au fond, ça aurait pu être pas mal que tu sois à moi, que tu sois ma chair et mon sang. Mon seul et unique enfant. Je pourrai ptêtre t'adopter?

-HEIN? Y auras pas un truc bizarre dans ta clope, évêque dévergondé?!

-C'bon, je plaisantais! Ca serait plutôt l'enfer de t'avoir comme famille!

-M'en parle pas. Je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Frère ou père, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Bouge pas je reviens, siffla-t-il le visage parcourut de frustration.

Le ridicule ne tue pas, bien heureux de le savoir. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide! J'aimerai sincèrement qu'il cesse de jouer avec les mots. C'est précieux les mots. Il se fiche complètement de moi, nuit et jour. Comment pourrai-je croire qu'il a pu être affectueux?

"Au fond, ça aurait pu être pas mal que tu sois à moi...".

-Enflure...

Mikage lécha ma joue. Mon regard se posa au sol. J'ai avancé de quelque pas jusqu'à être sous un pont pendant que Frau était allé acheté un truc à manger. Il croyait que j'allais lui obéir aussi facilement? Je me posa contre le mur le plus proche, non loin de la boutique ainsi je pouvais voir si mon évêque sortait. D'ici on pouvait voir le reste de la ville. Plein de petites maisonnettes. Ainsi que plein de bidon-ville à peu prêt partout. Mon regard ce perdu dans l'horizon. Quelqu'un plaça sa main juste à côté de mon visage et une autre sur mon menton. Il y avait trois autres hommes dans son dos. Son sourire sournois me retournait les tripes.

-Salut mon garçon. T'es tout seul? Demanda-t-on.

_Ignore-le, Teito._

-Tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous? On connaît un endroit très sympa.

Je me suis décalé du mur et je suis retourné près du magasin. Frau, qu'est ce que tu fous? J'ai pas envie de créer une pagaille en pleine foule ...

-On va bien s'amuser...

-Allons, ne t'en va pas comme ça. Ta peau est plutôt pâle, c'est pas mal séduisant. Je me demande si elle est toujours pâle sous ces vêtements.

_Merde._ _Je suis encerclé. _Mikage sauta sur l'un d'eux pour lui arracher le nez. Un de moins. Il cracha de petites flammes qui l'insitèrent à s'enfuir, le crâne rasé par le feu. Mais tandis que Mikage était déjà sur quelqu'un, les 3 bourreaux restant attrapèrent mes bras et mes jambes. Je ne pouvait pas manier mon zaiphon ainsi! Le monde autour de nous faisait comme si de rien n'était. Quelle ville pourrie! Je sentis une main sur ma cuisse et une autre sur ma bouche. Mikage était sous le pied d'un de mes attaquants. Ca devait arriver, une fois de plus ... une fois de plus je suis faible et immobilisé. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de riposter, une main me souleva dans les airs et me fit voler. J'attéris sur un dos, le bassin posé sur une épaule. Je fus secoué comme un prunier sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur de beaux cheveux blonds qui caressaient ma joue. J'ai ensuite jeté un coup d'oeil derrière moi, il y avait un grand trou, la foule s'était écartée. La cause était que mes trois assaillants ne bougeaient plus, inertes sur le sol. Frau me jeta au sol, mes fesses se heurtèrent au dalle ce qui eut pour effet d'être douloureux. J'ai plissé les yeux, mains au niveau de mon coccyx.

-Ca fait mal, bon sang!

-Espèce de ... stupide merdeux! Je t'ai pourtant dis de ne PAS bouger! Tu vois où ça nous mène tes conneries? Maintenant j'espère que personne ne préviendra la pseudo-justice qui régit cette ville parce qu'on est bon pour retourner sur nos pas! Ne gâche pas tout, ne gâche pas ce voyage, Teito! Mais plus important, ne gâche pas ta vie aussi facilement!

-Oui...oui...

-Non, écoutes-moi, je ne gaspille pas ma salive pour rien! Tu sais ce qu'il allait faire ces types?

-...

-Tu imagines qu'ils allaient te filer des bonbons, t'inviter à déjeuner, des trucs comme ça?

-Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point! Puis ce sont eux qui m'ont abordés et je les ais ignoré, je te signale! Cesse de me gueuler dessus! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi!

-Ce n'est pas une question de valeur, pauvre petit crétin, si tu aurais disparu, comme la dernière fois, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire tout en sachant les monstruosités qu'ils t'auraient fait?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, c'est pas comme si je comptais pour toi.

-Ecoute un peu quand on te...

Frau se prit quelque chose de dur sur le crâne. Il se baissa légèrement, une main sur son front. Il était blessé. J'ai rejoint mes deux mains sur ma bouche sans le quitter du regard, moi à terre, lui au dessus. Quelqu'un parmi la foule vêtu d'une cape noire qui le couvrait entièrement s'exclama tout en pointant mon évêque du doigt:

-Un monstre, c'est un monstre! Il a essayé de tuer ces pauvres jeunes garçons! C'est un démon!

-Un démon! Où ça? S'affola la foule la plus proche.

-Va t'en, monstre! Quitte ce village, tu vas nous maudire, ajouta l'étranger vêtu de noir.

Je me reçu quelque chose au visage, une pierre qui était destiné à Frau. Mon évêque me fixa d'un regard sans vie. J'étais tétanisé. Comment pouvait-on le traiter de monstre. Qui...? Qui avait dit ça? Qui avait décrété qu'on pouvait traiter nos semblables de la sorte?

-Un monstre! Regardez ses yeux sombres, il est terrifiant, il va nous dévorer, persista quelqu'un.

Alors que Frau se recevait un tas de cailloux et de saleté que les gens jetaient tout en criant des atrocités, il se baissa sur moi pour me protéger des projectiles. Son visage couvrit le mien, il m'encercla de ses bras. Je demeura silencieux, outré par la vilenie du monde... Son étreinte était tendre et étonnamment chaleureuse. Je me suis réfugié dans ses vêtements. Il m'a tout à coup soulevé et s'est mit à marcher, lentement, en me tenant toujours contre lui, lui qui semblait ne pas avoir mal, ne rien ressentir. Son regard traduisait de la peine alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à la dissimuler. Nous étions enfin seul, de retour à l'auberge. Il me posa délicatement au sol sans me regarder. Mikage était entre mes bras, il sauta sur Frau et frotta ses petites lèvres sur la joue écorchée de mon évêque. Ce dernier souria en grattant son menton.

-Tien donc, tu veux apaiser mes blessures? Mais je n'ai pas mal, Mikage, je t'assure.

_Ne te cache pas... Je n'ai que faire de ta honte. Tu es...important pour moi. Entendre tous ces inconnus qui ne savent rien de toi t'insulter de mille bassesses et cruautés me répugne comme si ces mots m'étais destiné. Ces gens étaient monstrueux. C'étaient eux les monstres. Tu n'es..._

-Tu n'as rien, sale mioche?

On s'en fiche de moi... _Frau ... tu n'es pas un monstre._ Mais pourquoi quand je pose mon regard sur le tien, j'ai l'impression que tu n'y crois pas, que pour toi, monstre est un mot bien trop facile à endurer. Comment fais-tu pour rire en tenant Mikage entre tes dix doigts? Comment fais-tu pour oublier, pour ne pas être attristé par tout ça...?

-Je vais bien. Grace à toi. Merci, Frau. Je suis vraiment...désolé.

-Je pourrai te donner un coup sur la tête tout en espérant que tes neurones se remettent en marche. Mais je sens qu'à force de frapper il va t'en manquer des tonnes...

-Frau ... je suis désolé... désolé...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu chiales?

_Idiot! Idiot! Essaie un peu de lire dans mes pensées! Regarde-moi!_

-Non ... mais je ... je m'excuse...

-...T'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

-C'est ma faute si...

-J'ai l'habitude, coupa-t-il presque comme pour me sauver de mes propres mots, tu sais. J'aurais préfèré que tu n'entende pas tout ça. Laisse tomber, on ne changera pas le monde. L'univers ne peut pas être aussi bon que toi, petit prince.

-Frau, la prochaine fois...

-La prochaine fois, je te vends à un marchand itinérant et je file me trouver une femme, une vraie pour combler mes nuits vides de sens~

-T'es pas censé être un évêque? Remarquai-je en donnant un coup dans son ventre.

-Raaaaah! Comment se fait-il que tu brise toujours mes espoirs, sale mioche?!

-Pffff, idiot, pouffai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin, la main de mon évêque à rejoint la mienne. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il m'a retenu fermement contre sa paume. J'ai sentis son pouce caresser le haut de ma main. Un index s'est croisé sur un petit-doigt. Juste ainsi, j'ai transmi ma chaleur corporelle à ce Dieu de la mort, par delà le gant, par delà la chair, par delà ses os... Mon coeur battait si violemment que c'en était presque douloureux. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la maison de cette nuit, nous n'avons pas lâché la main de l'autre, je n'ai plus perdu Frau qui ne me quittait plus à présent. Et lui n'a pas cessé de caresser mes doigts. J'ai cru apercevoir un sourire derrière ce visage inexpressif.

-Pleurnichard.

-Pervers.

J'étais définitivement celui qu'il sauvait constamment. Celui qui voulait le protéger tout en étant protégé. Nous donnions à l'autre tout en voulant recevoir de chacun. Tout était là, dans le creux de nos mains liées. Son contact était si doux ...

**A SUIVRE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Les_ demoiselles apparaissant dans ce chapitre sont un peu préoccupantes... (j'ai du mal avec les jeunes filles frêles =^^'=)_

_Ouverte à toute critique! Bon encore désolée pour les fautes, souvent de frappes... Si c'est vraiment dérangeant, je suis là pour corriger (enfin normalement!)_

_Merci de votre lecture ;) Je vous laisse sur un suspense._

**oOo**

Mon évêque ouvrit la porte de l'auberge comme ci c'était sa propre baraque. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous, l'air surpris. Tout était en bois. Il y avait plusieurs tables collées contre le mur et les fenêtres, une sale à manger. A droite demeurait un comptoir; un bar qui servait également a accueillir les clients. Frau s'y apposa. Quatre belles jeunes femmes vinrent l'entourer en sautillant. Ma présence fut largement oubliée...

-Frau-san! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas revu ici~

-Salut, Carlay.

-Alors, que viens-tu faire ici, Frau-san?

-Ben, je suis en plein voyage avec ce gosse et on a décidé de se reposer ici.

Salopard! Y a deux minutes t'étais un ange et maintenant tu te fiche encore de moi!

Les serveuses se sont penchées pour m'apercevoir derrière le grand blond. Elles se mirent à rougir en posant leurs mains sur leurs joues.

-Oh! Quel adorable jeune homme, s'exclama l'une en me sautant dessus.

-Waaah, Frau-san, je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant3

-HEIN? C'est pas, explosa-t-il.

-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom? Coupa l'une d'entre elles.

-T...Teito Klein...

-Teito-kun, soit le bienvenue dans notre humble demeure! Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas, dit le à ton "papa"~

-Lilia, je t'assure...je ne suis pas son..., persista Frau en posant une main sur elle.

Aussitôt une grosse femme attrapant sa tête. Elle portait un tablier rose et elle était presque aussi baraqué que Frau ne l'était. Ses cheveux étaient retroussées en vrac sur sa tête.

-Liliaaaaa...occupez-vous aussi de mooiiiii...

-**Encore toi, Frau!** Je te préviens, ne touche pas à mes filles! s'exclama une grosse bonne femme.

-Geez...merde, la gérante...

-C'est comme ça que tu me salut? Sale gamin mal-élévé! Et impolis!

-Moi au moins 'suis pas une peau de vache!

-Tu veux que je repeigne le salon avec ton sang?!

-Essaie toujours mégère!

Une femme posa deux mains sur mes épaules et me fit un petit sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Teito-kun, c'est toujours comme ça. Frau se chamaille avec notre mère...mais au fond, il l'admire. Maman nous a toujours protégé et sauvé du moindre danger. On ne dirait pas...mais elle a le coeur sur la main.

-Ah...

-Frau également, il aime beaucoup les mères de famille. Tu comprends? Il les admire. Un jour il m'a même dit qu'il les trouvait courageuses et merveilleuses...

-Je...n'en doute pas. Il a beau être un rustre, il est quelqu'un d'unique.

-La dernière fois qu'il était venu il était accompagné de deux autres évêques. Tu sais, Teito-kun, avant j'étais amoureuse de lui... Et puis il m'a sauvé la vie... Mais lors de ma confession, juste avant son départ, il m'a rejeté. Je pensais que c'était normal pour un évêque. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je crois que le coeur de cet homme et gelé depuis bien longtemps. Il m'a dit que ... je pourrai le regretter si j'insistais. Frau est quelqu'un de gentil. Mais ... mais c'est tout. Il est gentil mais n'accepte pas la gentillesse des autres, ni l'amour. Quand j'ai pleuré il m'a caressé la tête et a simplement dit: "pardonne-moi". Cet homme est un animal sauvage; il est libre. On ne peut pas s'emparer de lui. Mais je souhaite, de tout coeur, qu'un jour, quelqu'un saura faire fondre la glace de son coeur pour lui permettre de sourire enfin...

-Frau.

Lilia-san m'avait profondément émue. Au fond je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Mikage m'avait donné une forme d'amour. Hakuren et Capella aussi. Mais je n'avais ni mère, ni père, ni même...quelqu'un. Alors j'ai pensé très fort à Frau. J'ai imaginé quel genre d'enfant il a du être par le passé. Lui aussi devait être orphelin. Il avait lui aussi perdu les personnes qui avaient promis d'être pour toujours à ses côtés. Il fallait que je reste avec lui ... au moins, jusqu'à ce que ma vie prenne fin et que Verloren me dévore. Il fallait que je sois là pour lui donner l'amour que nous avons pas reçu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ... mais je n'ai qu'à rassembler toute cette chaleur que mes amis m'ont enseigné pour l'apporter à Frau. Je ne prétends pas être celui qui fera fondre son coeur de glace, je ne suis pas une fille. Si je l'avais été, j'aurais pu l'aimer et ainsi le rendre heureux. Mais je suis un garçon. Un gamin. Et Frau aimait les femmes. Les belles femmes en plus. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour lui, sauf de lui donner mon corps et mon âme.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Quand Frau est entouré de femme et qu'il rit autour d'elle, mon coeur me fait mal. Il se serre...

-Tien, t'a un fils maintenant? S'étonna la gérante.

-... Je l'aurais eu à 6 ans à tout casser.

-Au fait, t'es là pour quoi déjà?

-UNE CHAMBRE!

-Ah oui...! Minrin, il nous reste combien de chambre?

-Désolé, Frau-san mais il est trop tard pour commander une chambre... Il en reste une...mais il n'y a qu'un lit, de plus même pour une personne c'est un peu inconfortable.

-Pas de problème, on la prend quand même. On a pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai Teito?

-F...Fait ce que tu veux!

-Bon, les douches sont comprises?

-Evidemment! Notre service est impeccable!

-Donc, pour une nuit, ça fera combien?

-Tu veux un prix d'ami?

-Avec plaisir, jolie demoiselle ...

**oOo**

Nous nous étions battu pour le lit simple et j'avais finalement gagné.

-On est déjà deux dessus!

-Toi et ton amie imaginaire, hein?

-Mikage et moi!

-Ca ne compte pas, cette boule de poil est compacte!

-Retire ça tout de suite!

-Cause toujours...

Je plaisantais au moment ou je lui ai disais de dormir sur le tapis mais il s'est mit à me prendre au sérieux, puis à m'ignorer et il alluma une traditionnelle clope pour la fumer près de la fenêtre tout en admirant les étoiles. Un long moment de silence passa tandis que je jouais avec mon bébé dragon. Frau revenait vers moi après sa douche. Il en avait mit du temps... Des gouttes d'eaux perlaient de ses cheveux et tombaient sur son t-shirt noir. Il avait une serviette tout autour de son cou et posa son regard sur moi. Il a vu que je le regardais. J'ai rougis en me concentrant sur mon sérapi.

-Franchement...sale mioche, ne regarde pas les gens comme ça...pas avec ce regard...

-Il a quoi mon regard...? J'ai rien fais.

J'ai baissé la tête, comprenant que Frau gardait ses distances. Mon évêque s'éloignait de moi. Je devins soudain cramoisi.

-Dis, Frau...pourquoi...pourquoi ne dors tu pas près de moi, tu n'as qu'à te coller, ça ira. Y a de la place, tu sais. C'est la moindre des choses...je suppose.

-Hors de question.

-Je te dégoute, c'est ça?

Frau a froncé les sourcils et m'a jeté un regard plus froid qu'une tempête de neige.

-C'est quoi ces conneries? Débouche-toi les oreilles maintenant et écoute: C'est un lit simple. On peut difficilement rentrer à deux sauf si on se colle. Si t'as pas envie de finir en repas pour ma faux, je te conseille de dormir seul. Donc je reste ici.

Alors il s'inquiète pour moi... Frau... tu devrais savoir que je m'en fiche. Que je préfère mourir en apaisant tes douleurs plutôt que de continuer à vivre en sachant que ma présence te ronge...

-J...je sors, dit-t-il.

-Hein...?

-Je sors, conclua-t-il de nouveaux en touchant son bras droit.

J'ai tenté de le poursuivre mais il s'est mis à courir vers le rès de chaussé. Arrivé près du comptoir, Frau être déjà parti. Je suis arrivé devant une des serveuses.

-Excusez-moi! Vous n'auriez pas vu Frau sortit?

-Hein...? Monsieur Frau? Non, pas du tout...la porte d'entrée est verrouillée et il n'y aucune autre sortie... Pourquoi?

-Dans ce cas...par les fenêtres...?

-Ca ne se peut pas, elles sont fermées et pour celle du première étage j'en doute fort vu que c'est un peu haut...

Un peu haut, mais pas pour lui. Il m'aurait piégé pour m'empêcher de le suivre? Il faisait ça souvent...? Lilia-san arriva dans mon dos et me serra contre sa grosse poitrine.

-Lilia-san, j'étouffe...!

-Teito-kun~ encore réveillé? Dommage que vous n'êtes pas arrivés plus tôt, trois chambre se sont libérées soudainement dont l'une a été prise assez tard dans la soirée, juste avant la fermeture. Le client était vraiment bizarre, il portait une cape sombre. J'espère que ce n'est pas un dangereux criminel en fuite... Sinon j'aurais fais une gaffe... hum, encore.

"T'en fais pas, je te protégerai de lui, Lilia" est ce que Frau aurait répondu s'il était à mes côtés. Ca me manque de ne pas pouvoir le frapper par simple prétexte bidon. Je sais que j'ai toujours voulu me cacher derrière de fausses excuses pour ne pas lui faire comprendre que c'était de la jalousie, je le sais...mais bon sang, où est-t-il?

Je suis remonté à l'étage et j'ai pris un bain, Mikage posé sur mes genoux, barbotant dans l'eau. Je l'ai pris contre moi et j'ai posé ma tête sur son petit corps. J'entendis soudain du bruit dans la chambre et sorti aussitôt de l'eau. Je revêtais le t-shirt noir que Frau m'avait donné en guise de chemise de nuit et j'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain. A mes yeux, un homme avait verrouillé la porte, il était couvert de sang ... et ses yeux ne reflétaient que la douleur et la cruauté.

Il me terrifiait tellement que j'en tremblais comme une feuille. Une substance noire recouvrait une partie de son visage et tout son bras droit. Mikage s'était réfugié sous un coussin. Pendant un instant, j'entendis un grognement glauque, presque hystérique, la substance monstrueuse qui recouvrait l'homme, se mit à bouger en ma direction à toute hâte. Elle m'effleura et vint s'enfoncer dans un mur. Puis l'homme s'avança, l'odeur du sang fit tourner mon coeur.

**-F...Frau?**

* * *

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un chapitre 4 que j'espère sera ... mh ... moins confus ^^**

_Aussi j'aimerai vraiment, VRAIMENT, remercier une certaine Raisa pour ses chaleureux commentaires. Ils sont longs, ils sont beaux, ils me rendent très heureuse! (de plus je les garde toujours quelques part pour les relire de nouveaux **) Et me poussent à vouloir faire mieux! Je vais donc répondre à cette personne ici même afin de la remercie d'avantage ^^_

_-Oui, Teito est pas mal émotif dans cette histoire, cela lui offre beaucoup de charme, je suppose (xD). J'aime exploiter Frau au maximum ... car c'est mon personnage favoris mais qu'il est complexe!_

_-J'aime quand les lecteurs s'excitent pour mes histoires, bon dieu, ça me rend si heureuse: Bonheur T_T_

_-Spoil léger, supposé disons: sérapi = familier, en gros le dragon de Teito. Pour notre petit Capella, je tenais à cette fois ne pas l'introduire dans cette fanfic ... mais certainement dans les prochaines. Disons que j'ai repris l'histoire avant ... pour situer, la course d'hawkzile (pas encore en vf xD). Le super-méchant existe déjà dans le manga. bon par contre j'ai écris cette histoire avant de comprendre qui il était vraiment. Je le sais aujourd'hui, ça ne gêne en rien. Disons qu'il fait une apparition ici, un peu étrange d'ailleurs...et qu'on le revoit plus tard dans le manga (rien que tome 7 et 8 pour une référence à "l'ombre noire" et puis désolée si je me fie trop au trad en anglais ^^'). Frau sinon à son côté obscur *de la for-NON* mais je ne l'emploie qu'infiniment pour cette fanfic ..._

Enfin, pour tous ceux qui ont apprécié et qui continue, je vous remercie chaleureusement *hugs* et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! En espérant ne pas avoir écrit trop ... brusquement les scènes, enfin n'hésitez à m'en parler ^^

* * *

La substance noir rentra de nouveaux dans son corps. J'étais pétrifié par ce spectacle effroyable. Je comprenais tout à présent, je comprenais pourquoi Frau ne m'avait jamais touché. Je comprenais pourquoi il était aussi froid. Je comprenais ses nombreux rejets, ou encore les réponses qui ne sont jamais venuent à mes questions. Son regard me glaçait le sang. Il a empoigné mes mains férocement et mon corps chuta en arrière, toute résistance était inutile. Sa force sur-humaine surpassait mon obstination. La peur me rongea alors que Frau me plaqua sur le lit simple. Le sang de ses victimes encore ruisselants sur son visage, me coulaient dessus. Frau glissa ses deux mains autour de mon cou et tenta de m'étrangler.

-Tu me fais mal...!

Puis l'étreinte s'atténua et je toussa. Il sursauta, l'odeur du sang devint soudain plus important. Ses doigts quittèrent ma peau. Les yeux de mon évêque avaient retrouvés leur douceur insipide. Il semblait tétanisé. Un doigt caressa ma joue et glissa sur ma pomme d'Adam. J'ai pris sa main entre les miennes et je l'ai posé sur ma joue. Puis j'ai fermé les yeux tout en la frottant contre moi. Il tremblait, sa main droite que je serrais semblait le faire agoniser. Le monstre en lui le fait moisir le l'intérieur...et je ne peux pas le sauver...

-Ne t'en veux pas... Frau!

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux encore humides qui trempaient les draps du lit. Il lissa mes cheveux bruns entre ses doigts dénudés. Frau se mordait la lèvre inférieur si férocement. Il culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas sa faute... Il avait perdu le contrôle. Son visage tomba sur le mien et ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Une violente douleur nous parcourut chacun. Le baiser était si soudain et brusque que je n'eus pas le temps d'empêcher sa langue de pénétrer ma bouche. Je me débattais bien qu'il embrassait comme un dieu -non ce n'est pas ironique- mais mes forces n'équivalaient pas les siennes. Il se coucha sur moi et souleva ma chemise. Mon évêque attrapa mon genoux qu'il glissa près de sa hanche. Nos bassins se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Je mettais exclamé dans la surprise "Qu'est ce que tu fous?" rompant enfin le baiser mais Frau semblait ne pas m'écouter. Il avait le plus beau regard au monde, d'un bleu plus azur que le ciel lui même. La couleur de ses yeux était réelle.

-Comme ça, je les ressens, les changements de ton corps...

Je comprenais enfin, la raison pour laquelle mon sang s'était rué à cette partie précise de mon anatomie, que mon coeur bat aussi vite..., que j'ai besoin qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore jusqu'à l'asphyxie même: excitation. Mais j'avais peur, il tirait sur mon caleçon, je tremblais, recroquevillant le plus possible mes membres. Il agrippa mes poignets pour les plaquer d'avantage. Ca me faisait un peu mal, mais je ne comprenais pas son comportement.

-Tu peux avoir mon corps mais tu n'auras jamais mon esprit!

Sans m'en rendre compte, après avoir ressentit cette violente douleur au niveau du coeur, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Son regard était magnifique...

-Pardonne-moi, Teito. Je ne voulais pas...t'effrayer...je..

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues et nous nous sommes regardés. On ne pouvait pas avoir de regard plus physique que le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de froid en son regard ... mais aussi une incroyable douceur. Il a fermé les yeux sous mes doigts caressant ses paupières. Il s'était excusé, après tout... Il posa lui aussi ses mains sur mon visage avant de m'arracher un nouveaux baiser. Cette fois beaucoup plus tendre. Ses lèvres tièdes et suaves m'arrachaient à mon monde clos. Le baiser devint peu à peu plus intense. Je sentis sa langue près de mes lèvres et j'ouvris le passage, l'accompagnant avec la mienne. Ses mouvements sur mon palet traduisaient de mille et un "je suis là", "je te protège". Sa langue, glissée sur la mienne me fit alors lâcher prise. Mes mains quittèrent son visage et s'effondrèrent sur le lit. L'être de glace tira sur son manteau d'une main et souleva ma chemise de l'autre pour ainsi coller nos deux peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Le feu bouillonnant en moi commença alors à réchauffer son corps humain. Une main se glissa dans le bas de mon dos ce qui eut pour effet de m'envoyer une décharge électrique. Je sentis un rire sur ce qui était posé mes lèvres. Il rompu notre baiser et me fixa. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait? Mon sexe est douloureux...

-T'as un frisson là, je viens de le sentir.

-C'est parce que...ton corps est gelé...il est si froid...

-Alors réchauffe-moi...dit-il en me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, toi, tu es brûlant, c'est tellement agréable.

-Est-ce que tu as mal, Frau...?

-Non, tout va bien.

C'était la première fois qu'il souriait douloureuse après un mensonge pareille. Sa tête s'enfonça entre mon torse et ma chemise. Puis il décida de la redescendre au niveau de mes genoux. Il fut pour ainsi dire le seul de nous deux torse-nu. Son manteau était à terre. Il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'il garderait son pantalon pour dormir près de moi. Refuser était impensable. C'était la première fois qu'on dormait dans le même lit. Il embrassa l'une de mes tempes, sans se précipiter, car il me laissa m'installer le premier confortablement. Mikage était sous le lit, il semblait ne pas vouloir faire un pas hors de sa cachette... En le sentant se glisser dans mon dos dans les couvertures, je sentis mon corps s'affoler comme un fou. Frau ne se moquait plus de moi et ne plaisantait pas. Il ne cessait de répéter mon nom. J'ai soudain glissé du lit simple et des bras me retinrent pour m'entrainer contre un buste musclé. Mon visage se cogna contre sa poitrine et j'ai rougis violemment.

-Idiot! Lâche-moi!

-Nan.

-Allez! J'étouffe! Laisse-moi partir!

-Nan. Pas question.

Il souriait bêtement et me caressant les cheveux. Ah, son corps n'est plus aussi froid... L'odeur du sang a disparut, et maintenant je sens presque l'odeur inexistante de la neige de notre monde blanc. Notre monde. Lui et moi.

-Il faut que je te fasse une promesse, là tout de suite...

-Quoi donc...?

-Je te jure ... je te promet que j'essaierai de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer à l'avenir.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il essuya mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rouges. Il se coucha tout à coup sur moi et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, juste à côté de la mienne. Sa main attrapa la mienne de l'autre côté de ma tête. J'ai respiré son odeur. Ainsi collé, je sentis mon coeur battre contre son torse.

-Quels magnifiques battements.

-M...mais...

-On dirait que...c'est comme si...t'en pinçais pour moi.

-Pas du tout! J'ai...j'ai juste...

-Mnh... Ca va, je ne t'écrase pas trop?

Sa voix retentissait en moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, posant une main dans son dos nu.

-Ca va.

-Ce soir... ma chasse n'était pas terrible ... Je chasse les kors de cette ville, j'élimine le mal ... et ses vraiment dégoutant de bouffer toutes ses merdes...ses rebuts de la société qui n'ont rien d'autre à foutre que de détruire les autres...Leurs âmes sont dégoutantes...

-Les âmes? Elles ne sont pas bonnes? Tu veux dire que tu les mange?

-Je plante mes dents dans ma proie et j'aspire sa vie, son corps, son âme. Un faucheur. Un Dieu de la mort. Un 07-Ghost.

Frau tira sur la chemise pour découvrir mon épaule et passa sa langue sur mon cou. J'eus cru soupirer un instant après avoir sentis un frisson tout le long de mon corps. Ma respiration fut cadencée... Il posa son visage sur le mien et murmura à quelque centimètre de mes lèvres:

-Mais pour toi...je pourrais t'accorder un châtiment moins atroce...

Le faucheur m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il dégagea des mèches de mon front et me fixa accompagnant son sublime regard d'un sourire.

-Seule ton âme ... me comblerait. Mais crois-moi, je préfère mourir plutôt qu'en arriver là, assura-t-il en posant son frotn sur le mien.

-C'est pas juste...si je te sauve et que tu meurs en retour...ça n'a aucun sens...

-Parce que tu ne dois pas mourir.

-Toi non plus! Je ne veux perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher à nouveaux...!

-Teito... je te l'ai dis, non? "Je me fiche de mourir si c'est de tes mains". Pour moi, tu es parfait, ton âme est magnifique, tu es unique, et je...t'apprécie beaucoup. J'accepterai donc tout de toi, même la mort. J'en serai comblé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas...

-Mon Dieu ... et têtu en plus de ça, dit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille la plus sensible.

-Haan...

-...

-En plus...de quoi?

-En plus d'être à croquer...

Il se releva légèrement au dessus de moi et souriait toujours aussi malicieusement. J'étais sous lui, son corps érotique fit monter une fièvre aveuglante en moi. Il toucha ma joue et caressa mes cheveux.

-...T'es mignon, tu sais?

Je l'ai attiré contre moi. Lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours pleuré un jour s'il en avait besoin et que je serai toujours là pour lécher ses larmes... Son coeur mort se déversait en moi, ses sentiments me submergeaient. J'ai caressé ses cheveux blonds dans sa nuque. Il commençait à s'endormir dans mes bras. Je l'ai doucement serré et je l'ai bercé contre moi. Puis j'ai fredonné quelque chose de doux pour soulager sa peine étouffée. Ma chanson ne le sauverai certainement pas...mais si au moins elle pouvait avoir la prétention de réchauffer un peu son coeur...alors je continuerai.

-On t'avait déjà dit que tu chantais comme une casserole? ...Non, non, ne t'arrête pas. Ta langue maternelle est si belle... Tu prononce de bien plus belle parole qu'à l'ordinaire... Continue de chanter. Je t'écoute. Ca avec les battements de ton coeur...j'ai l'impression d'être bercé par de belles mélodies... Elles emportent mon coeur au loin...jusqu'au paradis.

J'ai cessé de chanter quand je l'ai sentis complétement assoupi. Il me serrait contre lui comme il avait l'habitude de serrer l'oreiller quand il dormait. J'avais l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un, d'être précieux; c'était une première... J'ai fini par trouver le sommeil, bercé par les bras de Frau qui s'étaient agréablement réchauffés par le biais de mon propre corps.

Le lendemain, j'ai ouvert les yeux, aveuglé par une lumière magnifique. A ma grande surprise, cette feignasse blonde était déjà hors du lit, lui qui faisait constamment des grasses mat'. J'étais seul avec moi même. Mon dragon semblait m'avoir également faussé compagnie.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! sentez vous libre de donner votre avis, je ne mords pas -trop._**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie beaucoup Raisa, son dernier commentaire m'a bien émue ^^ cette personne commente des détails très particuliers, ça me fait plaisir. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas déçu par la suite ... Ou au moins j'espère (rires).  
Je suis très heureuse d'avoir une fan, bon sang, j'écrirai beaucoup plus sur Frau et Teito dans ce cas!

-Je m'inspire un peu du manga pour la faux et je crois que j'exagère un peu ... mais en tout cas, je sais que Frau souffre de certaine douleur, je fus donc prête à exploiter cette idée originale. Je compte sinon publier encore deux autres chapitres.

Voila, merci à ceux qui lisent et je vous souhaite de surcroit une agréable lecture!

* * *

Après m'être changé, j'ai descendu les escaliers. Sur le chemin j'entendis Frau discuter avec Lilia-san. Je me suis arrêté pour les écouter discrètement parler. Non je n'avais rien derrière la tête...simple curiosité.

-...dis que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu voulais dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux mais que tu ne me détestais pas non plus?

-Ben ouais, Lilia...je n'ai pas de raison de te détester.

Mais j'y pense...Si ça se trouve elle l'aime encore? Et Frau, s'il ne l'a déteste pas...? Peut-être qu'il...? Faut que je me rapproche, j'entends plus rien. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'il drague tout ce qui bouge?! Je le déteste! J'suis tellement...tellement en rogne après tout ce qui s'est passé... En rogne? Mais pourquoi ça me fout autant les boules...?

J'ai descendu les marches à toute hâte. En me voyant Frau ma salué:

-Hey, tu te lève enfin. Je sais que t'es en pleine croissance -et encore- mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir plus que les autres!

-Tu peux parler! D'habitude c'est toi qui...

Dans ma course je percuta quelqu'un qui me rattrapa dans une chute. Je me confondais en excuse. Je vis cette personne me sourire en me renvoyant mes excuses.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, mon garçon.

Je ne pu le voir clairement car il portait une capuche noire déchirée. Il était sinistre. Puis son sourire me revint à l'esprit comme une paire de claque: C'était cet homme. C'est lui qui a insulté Frau pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est cet homme ... qui l'a fait passer pour...un monstre...c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ma peur...C'est lui...qui me suit...

-A bientôt, je l'espère.

**-N...NON! ATTENDEZ, VOUS...**

Tout à coup, le monde autour de moi disparu, l'espace devint sombre, quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière? Mes jambes étaient des nuages de crèmes qui fondaient au sol. Quelqu'un s'est mit à crier mon nom et à courir vers moi en tendant sa main. Pardon Frau, je n'ai pas pu la saisir...

Je m'effondrais raide comme une statue et j'ai heurté le sol avant qu'il ne puisse me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'entendais m'appeler, crier mon nom.

En rouvrant les yeux, un sourire uniforme accueillit mon visage. Je le repoussa brutalement mais ce monde ne m'appartenait pas. L'être en face de moi était complétement noir. Il me fonça dessus et m'étrangla. Son corps s'infiltra dans le mien par chaque ouverture de mon corps...

J'ai peur ... ça fait mal! Mon dieu, si mal...! Sa langue caresse ma joue, ça brûle...! C'est pas possible... je... Mon coeur va explosé, je vais devenir dingue, ça fait mal! **Aaah! **

**-Bientôt...je ferai en sorte que tes moindres désires s'exhaussent...**

**Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez!**

Ca s'infiltrait dans mon corps, rentrant dans mon dos, entre mes jambes, déchirant mon buste et démembrant mon corps. Ma gorge se brisa, ma voix se perdit. J'ai tellement mal! Au secours! Pitié...quelqu'un...! Quelqu'un est en train de m'assassiner...de trouer mon coeur... Son sourire démoniaque m'envahissait au plus profond de mon être. Son sourire se posa sur mes lèvres afin de m'étouffer. Mes lèvres me brûlaient atrocement...puis il embrassa sur mon front, mon ventre qui se trouaient de mille douleur et il écarta mes cuisses pour m'embrasser de nouveaux... Quelle sensation atroce. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler, j'étais seul au monde...avec cet être fait de noir. Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur mon coeur qui battait bien trop vite. Il marquait mon âme... Mon dos...quelque chose grouille dans ma colonne vertébrale...! Qu'est ce que c'est? Ca fait mal! Stop! J'ai mal! J'arrive plus à respirer...! Mon corps gèle et brûle en même temps. J'ai tellement peur... Je ne vois plus rien, il fait si noir... Bordel... Mes yeux...je tombe...je m'effondre dans les ténèbres, dans l'obscurité...et tu n'es pas là. Je me fais absorber. Mais toi, où es-tu...? Fraauuu! Ca fait si mal!

-Frau! Frau!

L'ombre noire embrassait mon ventre de nouveaux. Je n'avais plus d'yeux pour pleurer, il les avait arraché et écrasé contre mon ventre. Il en avalait les restes. Soudain je tremblais à vive allure. Il s'est mit à rire et s'assit sur moi. Sa tête se plaqua violemment contre la mienne et une grande douleur me parcourut. Son sourire sadique disparu. Une lumière brilla au loin.

-...to...

Une douce voix retentit. Ce fut la plus belle voix au monde. Quelque chose commença alors à caresser ma joue et la douleur s'évapora peu à peu. J'eus de long vertige, puis on me balança en arrière et mon visage se heurta à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont les grandes mains étaient très douces. Tout s'éclaira tout d'un coup.

**-TEITO!**

Son visage apparu près du mien. Du sang coula de mon nez. Puis mon ventre se contracta douloureusement. Je suis de nouveaux tombé en avant, deux mains retenaient mon corps par les épaules, l'une des miennes se plaqua sur ma bouche. Mon corps eut un sursaut et j'ai vomis. La douleur se répandant à nouveaux en moi me fit alors trembler. La lumière est de retour. J'étais sorti de ce cauchemar, de cette torpeur... J'ai repoussé les mains de l'évêque qui me tenait toujours. Il a prit la main que j'utilisais pour me retenir de vomir, juste devant ma bouche et me laissa salir le sol... Mon corps est meurtri par des aiguilles... J'ai cessé de vomir un instant et j'ai relevé la tête. Les clients s'étaient rassemblés tout autour de nous deux et ils étaient tous pâles comme des morts et maladifs, tous à me regarder de haut. Ils étaient écœurés par le spectacle qu'ils venaient de voir. Frau glissa doucement sa main froide sur mes yeux. J'ai vomi de nouveaux. La douleur m'étouffait. Les mains de mon évêque me retenait par le torse. Une certaine main s'était glissée dans mon dos pour me soulager progressivement. Mikage gémissait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il fixait l'entrée, caché sous une partie du manteau du blond.

-Fra...u...j'a...rrive pas...à...

-Chuuut... Je suis là, Teito...je te protège maintenant...

Mon corps vint chuter vers le sol salit mais le blond m'attira contre son corps pour m'empêcher de me fracasser contre le bois. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et me colla contre lui. Il était accroupi en me serrant et me berçait doucement contre lui afin de me rassurer. J'ai commencé à pleurer...tremblant de plus en plus convulsivement. Il caressa mon dos de haut en bas et répéta longtemps ses même mouvements. Je sentis mon souffle sortir plus doucement.

-Viens...serre-toi encore plus contre moi. Pleure, vas-y. Je suis là, à tes côtés, Teito. C'est toi qui me l'a demandé. Je serai là, jusqu'à la fin.

Mon coeur battait plus calmement. J'ai encerclé mes bras autour de sa taille. Ses douces caresses emplissaient mon coeur blessé de réconfort. Il me souleva dans les airs et je m'agrippais à lui. Mon visage se terra dans son cou pour ne pas croiser ceux des autres. Il continua à me murmurer des mots doux jusqu'à ce que je sois complétement calme.

-Frau-san..., bafouilla une serveuse.

-La chambre...est-elle toujours valable?

-Oui, bien sûr...!

Aussitôt, il me porta dans ses bras pour la énième fois et pénétra dans la chambre avec moi. Il me posa sur le lit et essuya mon visage avec son gant. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'ai attrapé un bout de sa manche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. Il m'a tendu sa main et m'a relevé. Je me suis rincé la figure et la bouche au lavabo.

-Ha ha ha...je dois être affreux...désolé, j'ai du te faire chier là...

-Teito...

-Si seulement je savais qui c'était, tu n'aurais pas eu à t'emmerder pour quelqu'un comme moi.

-Teito, ferme la et écoute moi.

-Non ... je...j'ai mal.

J'ai posé ma main sur mon ventre et j'ai exécuté des mouvements simplistes pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Frau posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches, m'attirant ainsi contre lui. Nos deux reflets dans le miroir prouvait qu'il me collait contre lui.

-Ca te fait si mal que ça, dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

-J'avais peur...tellement peur...et tu n'étais plus là. Un jour tu ne seras plus là.

-Teito, je ne vais nul part. Et même mort, tu vois que je suis là, avec toi.

Il m'accompagna et me força à me rallonger sur le lit. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma joues humides. Elles ont remontées sur mon front puis mes paupières... J'allais encore croire à ce qu'il me disait. Je croyais en ses belles paroles. C'était peut-être la dernière fois.

Et sans parler d'avantage, il remplaça ma main par la sienne et massa mon ventre de quelques mouvements délicats.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_****_Mouhahahaha ^^' oui le chapitre se termine ainsi sur un petit suspense. Je sais, c'est pas marrant ._. *compasssssion*


	6. Chapter 6

J'espère que mon histoire n'est pas trop confuse, tout de même. Sinon je m'en excuse, je débute vraiment...

Un grand merci à cette chère Raisa TT_TT une jeune personne qui semble très émotive =D si tu veux une explication: Teito a eut une comme une hallucination, il est devenu un peu convulsif... moi je considère cela comme une sorte de crise de panique provoqué par un dangereux inconnu. Ce qui s'accélère je pense que c'est surtout la force du lien Frau/Teito. Pour ta petite parenthèse: c'est très beau ce que tu as écris, ça m'inonde de bonheur, je me suis noyé dans mes propres sensations ! Merci de toujours commenter (et aussi vite Oo ce qui me fait publier!) et merci d'être là!

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il tira ses gants avec ses dents et les fit tomber à terre. On pouvait apercevoir sa marque de 07-Ghost. Il caressait la douleur, l'atténuant peu à peu. J'ai fermé les yeux. Sa présence seule commençait à apaiser ma propre agonie. Sa main baladeuse s'est glissée sous mon haut. Il avait déjà retiré ma veste. Le haut remonta en même temps que sa main sur mon corps. Son autre main était sur mon front. Elle était froide, semblable à des glaçons. J'ai poussé un long soupir. Il fit claquer sa langue. J'ai ouvert alors les yeux et j'ai pris cette main pour la glisser sur mes joues brûlantes. Je me suis légèrement relevé. Les mains de mon évêque massaient mes hanches m'obligeant à rester coucher. M'accompagnant dans mon mouvement détendu, Frau posa sa bouche sur mon nombril. J'étais embarrassé, d'autant plus que mon t-shirt s'était fait la malle. Il croisa mon regard et remonta sur moi. Ses iris bleus se rapprochèrent d'avantage, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre nous. Puis il embrassa mes lèvres. Nous avons cherchés les mains de l'autre tandis que nos yeux étaient clos. Sa main libre posée sur mon torse, commença à masser mon coeur. Frau monta sur moi et se mit à califourchon sur mon frêle corps. Il fouilla mon corps, taquinant mes tétons par moment et termina sa main entre mes jambes. Je l'ai fixé d'un regard dubitatif. Il m'a caressé la joue, disant que ce n'était pas mal, que les principes importaient peu et que tout irait bien. Il me rassura, sans me presser et déboutonna mon pantalon. Mon coeur était sur le point de rompre ma cage thoracique. Bon dieu ... je suis tellement gêné. Mais n'avait-il pas dit que tout irait bien? J'ai pensé à lui... A ce dont pouvait bien réfléchir en découvrant mon corps. Il était vraiment...bien plus grand que moi. Il m'intimidait quelque peu...mais ça me rendait encore plus heureux cette présence imposante comme s'il voulait me dire "Hé, regarde, je suis là. Tu me vois." Il disait que ce n'était pas mal. Pas mal en quoi? Dieu nous épiait-il donc?

-La prochaine fois, je te sauverai à temps, Teito. Je ne te quiterrai plus jamais, je t'en fais le serment, assura-t-il en glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Puis mon évêque souria de nouveaux avec douceur. Son regard était plein de tendresse.

-Tes oreilles sont toutes rouges. C'est mignon, dit-il en posant une main sur mon genoux, il ne faisait que m'habituer à lui petit à petit.

-Ne...ne dis pas ça!

-Je ne mens pas.

-Ca m'étonnerai. Et je ne suis pas mignon.

-Tch...Hé, sale mioche, appella-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-...quoi?

-Si je te dis que...tu compte pour moi, tu me croirais, comme ça?

C'est comme si mort et vie n'avaient plus aucune limite entre nous et que plus aucune barrière ne nous séparait. En me fixant avec ce regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il contemplait quelque chose au delà de sa propre mort. La plus belle douceur de toute ma vie. Quand j'ai caressé son visage il a fermé les yeux, ses longs cils se sont rejoint et il a basculé légèrement sa tête sur ma main comme si elle était précieuse. Je lui ai alors rendu cette douceur en l'embrassant à mon tour. J'imposais moi-même un baiser bien que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne d'autre de ma vie. Son bras entoura mes deux épaules. Il est si grand...et si beau.

Ses mains retournèrent entre mes jambes et m'arrachèrent à mon caleçon. Je me délivrais à d'étranges bruits et soupirs. J'ai tenté de le repousser, j'étais même gêné par ma propre...gêne.

-S'il te plait, ne dis rien. Ferme-les yeux si ça te dégoute.

Il scella ses paroles en enfonçant son visage entre mes jambes. J'étais cramoisi mais mon coeur se serra tout en battant à vive allure. Ca ne me dégoute pas...mais... Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Ou peut-être que c'était tout le contraire. C'était un vide inconnu pour moi. Je demeura silencieux tandis que le plaisir m'absorba dans une fièvre aspirante. Sa langue parcourut mon bas-ventre. Il caressait l'arrière et fit pénétrer un doigt dans mon orifice. Je me suis mis à trembler de douceur. J'ai trouvés ses cheveux. En le touchant, je l'ai sentis aussitôt accélérer ses mouvements ce qui me procura un plaisir intense. Mes genoux étaient quelque part sur ses épaules. Quelque chose de très agréable se déversait en moi sous forme de vague. Ce fut comme s'il m'apportait enfin les réponses à mes questions: je l'aimais tant... Je l'aimais au delà des limites imposé par le Seigneur. Comme si moi je croyais en Dieu. Je ne croyais qu'en un seul et unique Dieu: Zehel, le faucheur aux baisers divins. Le plaisir étant à son comble, j'ai serré les dents, laissant échapper quelque larme, me délivrant tout à coup dans un cri rauque... Je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et je serrais cet homme dans mes bras. N'allait-il pas me pénétrer? Je n'attendais que ça de sa part. C'était peut-être la dernière fois...

Quand le plaisir s'évapora, je me suis retourné, lâchant l'emprise que j'avais sur le blond. Frau embrassa mon front et attrapa ma main. Ses lèvres gravitaient sur mes larmes lâches.

-Mon ange...rendors-toi, la douleur va bientôt disparaitre. Je veille sur toi, Teito.

-Frau...je...

-"_**Endors-toi, obéis**_" ordonna-t-il en essuyant mes lèvres d'un doigt.

Mon collier se mit à briller et mon corps s'endormit sans même ma permission. Je me suis sentis partir et Frau continuait d'être là, près de moi. Il m'a assisté pendant mon sommeil sans partir pendant ce dernier et a caressé mes cheveux. J'ai fais un beau rêve où j'entendais sa voix.

-Tu es adorable. Je voudrais te croquer tout entier... Je ne me lasse pas de te voir reposer aussi paisiblement. Ca me rassure de te voir en sécurité. Tant que tu es avec moi, même Ayanami ne pourra pas te toucher. Mais surtout ne me quitte pas. Encore moins si c'est plus de 48 heure, je ne veux pas que le collier t'explose à la gueule par ma faute. Tu te souviens du temps où nous étions toujours à l'église du 7ème district? Le collier était une belle excuse pour te voir tous les jours sans exception. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient aussi ... loin. Parce que depuis ma mort, je suis un monstre. Un démon que les autres méprisent. Mais toi, tu es le seul à m'avoir apporté un peu de soutient. Tu m'as souris même si le temps n'a cessé d'être sadique envers toi. Je ne te protège pas parce que cet idiot de Michael me l'a exigé, je le fais de mon plein gré. Ma petite lumière...qui brille infiniment dans mon coeur de sa belle lumière douce. Dors mon ange. Ton Shinigami veille sur toi.

**oOo**

Les gémissements d'une petites bêtes me tirèrent de ma torpeur. En ouvrant les yeux, mon corps me lança; mon regard ne trouva pas celui de Frau. Pourquoi quand je pense à lui j'ai l'impression de frôler l'hystérie? Il était encore partit pendant mon sommeil. J'étais seul à nouveaux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais les rayons du crépuscule m'envahissaient. J'ai libéré la source des cris dans la salle de bain. Mikage mordilla ma main alors que je me confondais en excuse. Sa petit mine triste me brisait le coeur. Je l'ai serré contre moi mais il gesticula. Son museau m'indiqua une direction dans mon dos. Je me retourna, Mikage pointa une silhouette dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, une forme recroquevillée en boule, semblant à une créature en pleine crise. J'ai tiré le drap sur moi-même pour me recouvrir. Le sol tanguait sous mes pieds. "La douleur va bientôt disparaitre" avait-il dit me gratifiant d'un baiser sur le front. Quelle douleur...? Lequel de nous deux sera enfin libéré? Il se souciait de moi ... mais je voulais plutôt qu'il parle de lui. "La douleur va bientôt disparaitre" Frau, dis-moi que tout va bien. "Tout ira bien...toi et moi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose: ce n'est pas...mal." Sa voix retentit encore et encore...elle fait tant de bruit dans ma tête. J'ai cherché sa rassurante présence dans les tréfonds de mon monde. Est-ce que...bientôt, tout ira mieux, Frau? Est-ce que bientôt, tu me diras que tu resteras éternellement à mes côtés? Vas-tu me promettre que tu ne mourras pas? Même si c'est un mensonge...je veux y croire. Je veux croire que...je serai et suis le seul à encore pouvoir réchauffer ton coeur mort.

Et ne jamais avoir à te dire "Adieu".

Mon corps avait conservé les sensations de ses caresses. Il m'était pratiquement impossible de l'approcher. Mais il était en proie à une tiranie, une agonie qui le forçait à s'éloigner de moi. Egoiste comme j'étais, il était malgré tout resté ici. Mon âme devait être vraiment écœurante...en cet instant.

-F...Frau?

Je le vis, assis dans un coin de la pièce, dans un point mort de ma vision, toujours là, à mes côtés. En le voyant recroquevillé pour la première fois de ma vie, comme une sorte de boule qu'il serait, enfoncée dans ma gorge, mon coeur s'est gelé. Enfin ... il me montrait enfin ce qu'il ne faisait pas transparaitre: Sa douleur. J'osa un pas, une main tremblante vers lui. Mes mots perdaient leur sens quand nos regards s'éloignaient.

-Tu as mal quelque part?

Il enfonça son visage entre ses bras. J'ai éloigné ma faible main inutile. Comme ci mes mots le sauveraient...je dois agir, peu importe comment...

-Va t'en ... sale mioche.

Mon coeur se contracta de nouveaux. Mais il était hors de question de m'éloigner de lui sous prétexte qu'il usait de la routine quotidienne pour me vexer._ Ne m'appelle pas sale mioche_. _C'est trop tard._ J'ai avancé sans hésitation vers lui et j'ai posé mes genoux à terre, gardant le drap près de mon cou pour me couvrir. Je cru que mon coeur allait exploser.

-Va t'en! Insista-il.

Je voulais tant m'excuser, mon coeur devenait fou. J'ai caressé les mèches blondes de celui qui ne voulait pas me voir. Ma main c'est nonchalamment glissée sur sa tête, entre-croisant mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Frau, pardonne-moi...pour tout.

-Pardon... Pardon d'être un fardeau.

-...

-Pardon de ne pas avoir une âme supportable.

-...ête...

-Pardon de te décevoir. Pardon d'être un raté. Pardon de te laisser seul quand ça va mal. Pardon de n'avoir rien vu depuis toujours. Pardon pour toutes les fois où je t'ai cogné. Pardon d'être aussi vulgaire. Pardon...Pardon...

**-Arrête!**

Son cri fut comme un coup de tonnerre qui tomba en plein sur ma poitrine au bord de l'implosion. Frau se jeta sur moi et me fit chuter en arrière. Il plaqua mes épaules à terre; toute tentative de fuite étaient impossible. J'étais sa proie, après tout.

Soudain il attrapa ma main et entre-croisa ses doigts dans les miens. Son visage était à gauche du mien. Sa voix semblait brisée.

**-...rrête...!**

-Frau? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-**A...abruti!**

Il était assit sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger ce qui fit frissonner mon corps tout entier. Il intensifia mes frissons d'un suçon dans mon frêle cou. Sa langue était froide...tout comme sa peau. Il était froid comme la neige...et silencieux comme la mort.

Où était passé l'ange des ténèbres qui m'avait tenu ce matin...? Pourquoi avais-je dormi autant en le laissant en proie à une crise dont je ne connaissait pas le nom? Ma propre voix tremblait légèrement. Je me mordillais la lèvre pour me calmer.

-**J'aurais pu te violer! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire?!**

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, Frau!

Il mordilla ma chair, mes gémissements s'accentuaient. Mikage mordait ses cheveux espérant me délivrer de son emprise brutale. Mais j'ai doucement posé mes mains sur ses épaules. Ses dents sont pointues...je me demande si, le jour où il me dévorera enfin, il plantera ses crocs dans ma chair...

-Je ... je ne sais pas...

Il suça ma peau avec plus de force, traçant une marque rose avec longévité sur mon cou. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'haleter contre son épaule.

-Peut-être que... j'avais besoin...je voulais peut-être une preuve de ta douce présence.

Il a retiré son visage de mon cou et s'est relevé à la hauteur du mien. Il était allongé complétement sur moi et ne me lâchait pas d'un centimètre.

-...mais je suis là, Teito.

_Mon Dieu...me pardonnerez-vous, seigneur? Si j'aime cet homme._

-Essaie ... d'oublier pour l'instant alors que tu es dans mes bras...que le monde est un éternel danger.

-Je me sens bien dans tes bras..., avoua-t-il en se serrant contre moi.

-Ne disparais pas... jamais, murmurai-je dans son oreille.

J'ai prit son visage contre le mien et son front s'est posé sur moi. Je l'ai sentis m'embrasser alors que j'avais les yeux fermés. Il me répéta à quel point mon âme pouvait paraître délicieuse. Il répéta que j'étais le miracle de sa vie. Quelque chose de tiède réchauffa mes joues, s'écoulant de mes yeux. Frau les rattrapa d'un coup de langue.

-Pourquoi..., commença-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-...nh...?

-...est-ce que je te fais toujours pleurer...? Pourquoi as-tu toujours mal...?

-Frau, je suis simplement soulagé de t'avoir dans mes bras. C'est moi, excuse-moi.

-Ca ne va pas du tout...ça m'fais chier de te voir dans un tel état...à cause de moi.

-Calme-toi. Et dis-toi que même si tu m'aurais...violé il n'en serait rien. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Baliverne. Tu es bien plus jeune que moi. Tu es...frêle. J'admet ta force mais ... j'ai tellement peur de te briser à la moindre étreinte charnelle.

-Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça... tu sais, ha ha.

-...tu m'excite tellement.

-Pardon?

Mon Dieu...je n'en puis plus de cet évêque qui aime retourner mille fois mon coeur...

-Enfin...c'est ma faux! Elle s'excite quand tu es à proximité.

-Ah...je vois.

-Mais...il y a aussi...ma propre...ma...

Je comprends mieux, je te sers de casse-croûte, c'est ça? Mais c'est pas mauvais ainsi, tant que je peux être utile à quelqu'un. Moi qui croyais être une malédiction.

-C'est quoi ce regard serein? Teito, je te parle de sexe là!

-Heh...?

Mon cerveau était en pleine mise à jour. Je croyais qu'il plaisantait...mais son regard était des plus sérieux. Je pourrai peut-être le frapper? Ou alors je ne dirai pas un mot. Quel sale pervers sadique. Pervers. Et pourtant, ma main se rua entre ses jambes.

-T'es vraiment honnête.

Son corps tout entier sursauta, prisonnier d'un frisson et il s'empressa de retirer ma main. Ce truc ne rentrera jamais... mais d'ailleurs, à quoi je pense? Il jura de nombreuses fois, m'avertissant de mon inconscience. J'ai souris, esquissant un rire et je l'ai attiré sur mes lèvres. Il s'est doucement laissé emporté et m'a fait rouler sur le côté, son corps remonta sur le mien et mon petit dragon prit peur, ayant failli être écrasé par nos deux corps mêlés. Je le sentis par la suite pousser ses caresses sous le drap. Je suis resté à le serrer longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler normalement et que son corps ne tremble plus. Alors que mes mains cherchaient les coins les plus sensibles de son corps, il me repoussa immédiatement.

-Que les choses soient bien claires, je parie que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à te faire dépuceler par le pire type de ton entourage.

-Tu parles d'Ayanami?

-...Bon disons, après Ayanami. Je pense que tu ne tiens pas à voyager avec d'atroce douleur.

-Tu compte coucher avec moi? Sale pervers, il est évident que je refuse si tu me le propose aussi gentiment! Pervers, sale évêque pathétique!

-Je parle plutôt de... Enfin ça revient peut-être au même...

J'étais complétement cramoisi. Je cherchais mes vêtements tandis qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard. Pas moyen de se changer avec lui... Il a fait claquer sa langue en me voyant désespérer à enfiler autant de vêtements tout en gardant le drap autour de moi. J'étais devenu pudique...question de survie (et surtout d'honneur).

-Bien. Je vais te faire une autre proposition dans ce cas. Mais cette fois en bonne et dû forme.

-Comment ça?

Frau s'approcha de moi et prit ma main entre ses doigts qu'il embrassa. Il se comporta avec tendresse et élégance.

-Cela serait-il déplacé de ma part de vouloir t'inviter dans un rendez-vous?

-Un...ne me dis pas que...

Ses lèvres faisaient trembler ma main. Son regard bleu m'avaient capturés et je ne bougeais désormais plus, hypnotisé par son charme.

-C'est pour te remercier de ta gratitude alors que je ne suis qu'une créature des ténèbres. Accorde-moi ta journée de demain, je te prie.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent. Je sentis mes joues et mes oreilles brûler. De quel rendez-vous parlait-il? Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai lâché sa main et je me suis réfugié dans la salle de bain. Lui me suivait à la trace. J'ai regardé mon reflet, c'était bien celui d'un garçon, mes yeux étaient toujours teintés de tristesse. J'étais bouleversé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me demandait aussi sérieusement une chose pareille. Je croyais mourir avant cela.

-Teito, c'est vrai que je suis effrayant mais tu pourrais éviter de me fuir à un moment aussi crucial. Qu'est ce que tu fais? C'est si fun que ça de se regarder dans une glace? Viens.

-Alors...je ne suis pas une femme. J'en suis complétement sûr: je n'ai rien d'une femme. Pourquoi m'inclus-tu donc dans leur groupe? Tu compte m'envoûter et me jeter par la suite, c'est comme ça que tu marche?

-Tu as une imagination débordante, t'es révoltant, sale mioche!

-Ne me mens pas...demain...tu compte simplement m'utiliser comme bouche-trou?

-Woh la! Comment as-tu pu arriver à cette conclusion?

-Je te fais confiance...alors forcément si...

-Teito!

Son cri me réveilla soudain et mon visage se retrouva sur le sien. J'avais à peine tourné la tête qu'il étreigna mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon corps fut forcé de reculer. En ces moments où nos bouches sont liées et que nos langues dansent ensemble, je suis rassuré. J'ai pour illusion qu'il n'est qu'à moi et ne voit que moi et moi seul. Ce n'était qu'une douce illusion, un beau fantasme qui ne pourra pas se réaliser.** Parce que je vais mourir. **Et si ce n'est pas Verloren qui me dévore, quelqu'un, Frau par exemple le fera à sa place. Ou bien encore cette ombre noire qui semble me surveiller. N'était-elle pas mon simple cauchemar?

Frau pouvait être celui qui soulagerait mes blessures et moi celui qui pouvait ainsi le sauver. Mon corps brûlait incontestablement contre le sien. Je le repoussa contre ma volonté alors mon corps en réclamait d'avantage. Mon souffle chaud réchauffa un peu ses lèvres.

-...

-Ta réponse?

Il m'embrassa à nouveaux sans me laisser reprendre mon souffle, il retenait mes mains, remontées et plaquées contre le mur froid de la salle de bain... J'émis quelque gémissement d'approbation tandis qu'il jouait avec ma langue et que je me suis laissé guider. Mes mains me retenaient autour de son cou, sinon je serai tombé lamentablement, mais son bras autour de mes hanches semblaient vouloir me retenir. Il me laissa tout juste le temps de souffler ma réponse...

-Ou...oui...je suis d'accord...

...qu'il me vola mes lèvres une fois encore...puis encore...et encore...jusqu'à ce qu'il ne failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même. A ce moment, il rassembla nos affaires et me tira hors de la chambre avec Mikage sur l'épaule. Bien plus tard, il dit au revoir aux gérantes de l'auberge.

-Frau-san, tu reviendras, hein? Et tu ramèneras ton adorable enfant, j'espère?

-Oui.

Frau n'avait fait aucune remarque concernant les évènements de ce matin, ainsi que sur le fait que je n'étais pas son fils. Cela semblait être qu'un détail et mon évêque voulait partir au plus vite. Il n'a même pas attendu Lutia qui était en cuisine et nous sommes partit après avoir réglé la note finale. Il ne lâchait pas mon poignet. Une fois sortit, il retira le gant de sa main gauche et l'enfila sur la mienne. Il prit mon autre main nue avec la sienne qu'il engouffra dans une poche de son manteau, à l'abri dans la sienne. Elle était froide...mais comme toujours si douce et grande. A présent je ne marchais plus jamais derrière lui, je ne voyais plus son dos mais son visage rayonnant et toujours aussi rassurant.

-Je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir. C'est bien pourquoi je n'ai pas promis que je reviendrai les voir, je pense que ça ne sera pas possible pour l'avenir. Les adieux seraient trop douloureux. Mais en cet instant, je veux te faire une promesse à travers la mort. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un mensonge qui n'existe qu'ici et maintenant.

-Quoi donc?

-Je voudrais être ta famille, maintenant que tu es complétement seul. Je serai à toi, pour l'éternité et je contemplerai toujours ce que tu es. Teito, je me voue corps et âme à toi: ma vie t'appartient ... parce que je t'admire, je t'adore. Je veux continuer ce voyage avec toi et personne d'autre.

Quand nous sommes repartit, sur le hawkzile, sa main était posée dans mon dos, je dormais sur ses genoux. Il m'avait attaché à lui comme une ceinture pour bébé, afin que je reste collé à lui tout le trajet et qu'il puisse être sûr que je ne tombe pas et ne meurt pas sans lui. Je n'avais pas froid, allongé en boule sur ses cuisses, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je dormais paisiblement, bien que je faisais semblant, juste pour qu'il m'embrasse dans mon sommeil. Cette fois ci, je m'en suis souvenu.

_Allez Frau, la douleur va bientôt disparaitre._

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_**Prochainement, dernier chapitre!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Un, deux ... un, deux ...ceci est en quelque sorte ... un chapitre de noël? Ouaiiiis~ un cadô!**  
**_

_**Dernier chapitre, je sais c'est un peu bête ... mais je ne veux pas faire trainer la relation en longueur plus longtemps! Si vous appréciez ne serait-ce qu'un peu je serai ravie!**_

Je souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années aux adorables personne qui m'ont commenté / notamment Raisa et Axis Owo ... et un joyeux noël en retard xD très en retard! Je suis fautive. Axis à raison, mon scénario est plutôt ... invisible (?!). Sur le coup, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu spoiler la suite du manga alors l'ombre noire reste secrète ici. Elle vient belle et bien du manga cependant, lisez le si vous en avez l'occaz~ Oh et encore un mille merci inondé de calins et de larmes (que c'est gnangnan *-*) à tous ! Je suis comblée, une fujoshi comblée! Et je garde tous les messages que je reçois en premier dans ma boîte mail, dans un petit dossier spéciales. Avouez que vous êtes mes privilégiés xD Sachez également que je suis un peu difficile ... mais que malgré tout, les commentaires aussi ravissant me font chavirer (pour pas dire chialer comme une yaoiste merdique?!) ... Axis, je me suis beaucoup reconnu dans tes paroles. Beaucoup me prennent pour une folle par le simple fait que je ne peu pas vivre sans yaoi. Pour moi, c'est normal. Aw, tu es adorable!

Bon sur ce, merci encore ... et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop car qu'on ce le dise C'EST LA FIN!

~ Bonne lecture ~ ALERTE YAOI !

* * *

_**-Tu ne veux pas le perdre.**_

_Qu'est ce donc? Est un rêve ou la réalité? Mon crâne me fait mal..._

_**-Tu ne veux plus perdre personne.**_

_Arrêtez ... Qui êtes-vous?_

_**-Tu n'es qu'une brebis apeurée à ses yeux.**_

_Arrêtez! Arrêtez! J'ai mal! Je ne vois rien! Pourquoi faites-vous ça?_

**-Tu te caches dans la réalité sans même oser la regarder en face ... ta vie ne m'est pas prioritaire. Si tu veux savoir, je ne compte pas encore te tuer, petit enfant de Raggs.**

_Qui êtes-vous? Etes vous cette ombre noire, celle de l'autre jour?_

**-Ce monde est si sale. Ne veux-tu pas le rendre plus beau et immaculé? C'est pourquoi il me faut éliminer les hauts dirigeants de ce monde ... les trancher ... comme tout ceux qui j'ai tranché ... Tiashe, si tu te mets en travers de ma route, je m'en prendrais à ceux qui te sont cher.**

_Il ne me reste plus que lui ... ne me le prenez pas ... Bon Dieu, ne me le prenez pas ..._

**-Bon Dieu? quelle gratitude! Je sens que tu m'en veux un peu, Tiashe. Soit, je t'attendrai. Un jour nous nous retrouverons. Je t'attendrai dans le district 1. Viens à moi, Teito. Tu sais ce bal auquel tu à été invité pour l'anniversaire de la princesse.**

Je ne pus voir de lui que ce même sourire malveillant. Ce sourire ... je m'en souviens, le même sourire que celui de l'homme de mon passé ... l'homme qui a contrôlé le pape alors que j'étais dans les bras de Fea Kreuz, mon très cher oncle. Vertrag. Les Seven-Ghost. Quel lien a-t-il, cet homme entre Raggs et le monde...? Qui peut-il être?

**-Appelle-moi "Le marchand de la guerre", hé hé.**

Je rouvris les yeux, allongé près de Frau qui semblait presque ne jamais dormir en même temps que moi. Je le sentis poser une main sur mon front puis mes yeux et me demnder de me rendormir d'un voix très douce. Il semblait avoir deviné que je cauchemardais et, main sur mes yeux, embrassant mon front et démêla mes cheveux brun de ses mains froides et douces.

**oOo**

Une douce odeur de nourriture grillée me força à ouvrir les yeux. La faim sera décidément toujours plus forte que moi. J'étais emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture et semi-assit sur le hawkzile arrêté sur un chemin de pierre. Le froid me mordit la peau alors que je m'étais déjà changé pour quelque chose de plus chaud -mon évêque m'y a obligé. J'ai laissé Mikage dormir sous les couvertures du véhicule qui s'accordait une pause. Sur le chemin, je pouvais apercevoir non loin une ville en admirant la vue. Il y avait beaucoup de rue grises ou colorées. Je ne savais pas où nous étions arrivés mais la vue de cette charmante ville et d'un lac gelé me rendant presque...je ne sais pas...mélancolique. J'ai tourné les yeux, il y avait un pont sur lequel un homme attendait, basculé sur le rebord en pierre, tiraillé par l'envie de fumer une clope ou deux. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux bruns en espérant faire bonne impression et je l'ai alors rejoint presque silencieusement, presque trop joyeusement. Ces maisonnettes en briques sur ce chemin sont petites...et semble appartenir à des familles heureuses. Mes pas se stoppèrent une fois arrivé sur ce pont. L'homme qui m'attendait était grand et blond. Il s'était lui aussi changé, apparemment décidé à claquer des Yuus pour cette journée et son nouveau manteau lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il avait même toujours son fameux décolleté. Le visage du blond était illuminé d'un sourire qu'il avait du porter depuis qu'il avait su que ma présence contemplait la sienne. Mon souffle se fondait dans l'air en une sorte de buée immatérielle qui servit alors à réchauffer mes mains. L'homme qui m'attendait, sortit quelque chose d'une des poches de son manteau. C'était deux morceaux de tissus pliés maladroitement en boule. De son autre main, il attrapa la première qu'il voulut et la recouvra. Ma seconde main n'échappa pas non plus au second gant. Ils avaient une couleur bleu ciel, cette douce couleur qui parfois apparait dans les yeux saphirs de mon évêque quand nos regards se croisent, ma couleur favorite. Le ciel est l'une de plus belle chose qui m'eut été permis de pouvoir contempler. C'est un symbole de liberté et de rêve. Délicatement, l'homme attrapa l'un de mes mains pour la caler entre les siennes. Aujourd'hui, pas une remarque, pas de moqueries: c'est notre rendez-vous. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire. En le voyant si beau en ce jour présent, cette journée précieuse, cet instant parfait, je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer son nom.

-Frau ...

-C'est un cadeau pour toi. La couleur m'a plu, je me suis dis que ça t'irais comme...un gant, hum. Oublie ce que je viens de dire à l'instant, pouffa-t-il en relâchant mes mains.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre soin d'elles... Mes mains sont déjà couvertes de cicatrice.

-Raison de plus pour prendre soin d'elles, elles me sont précieuses. Quand elles se posent sur mes joues, ça me réchauffe.

-...Merci. Merci beaucoup, Frau.

-Ton coeur aussi est plein de cicatrice, je me trompe?

-C'est que... Je pense pas que ce soit le même genre de cicatrice.

-Non, je pourrai peut-être les guérir celles la?

-Pourquoi te donnerais-tu cette peine?

-Pourquoi dis-tu? Ca aussi, c'est précieux.

-...Mais...et toi, Frau. Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?

-Hein? Tu demande ça à un Shinigami?

-Tu me fais des cadeaux, je me sens un peu ... radin.

-Pas d'inquiétude, cette journée t'es dédiée, rassura-t-il me permettant de m'élever au loin avec son rire mélodieux.

Je n'étais pas complétement calme. Je m'en voulais un peu. Frau tendit quelque chose tout à coup alors que je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction de plus de sa part. Ca sentait vraiment bon.

-Tien, bouffe.

-Mais...je n'ai pas faim!

-Tu déconne? J'entends ton ventre grogner jusqu'ici et pourtant tu ne peux pas le nier: je suis plutôt grand quand même. Ouvre la bouche, pas de protestation, ordonna-t-il.

-Aah!

Son pouce se déposa sur mon menton et ma bouche s'ouvrit sans ma permission. Il y enfonça quelque chose de gros et rond, semblable à un pain chaud et appétissant, garnis. C'était tellement bon que je me retenais presque d'en baver. Cette vision poussa Frau à m'ébouriffer les cheveux incompréhensiblement. Je vis un certain sourire sur ses lèvres livides.

-Frau ... je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, je n'ai rien à ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une écharpe pénétra dans ma vision, posée sur un stand. J'avais encore un tout petit peu d'argent...je me précipita sous le regard intrigué de mon évêque vers la marchande. Il y a peu de temps, j'avais eu aussi dans l'idée de lui offrir une écharpe, lui qui est constamment découvert...au niveau de la poitrine. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais ça faisait partie de son charme. C'était une partie de lui, tout comme cette croix qui pendait à son cou comme pour prouver au monde entier qu'il est du côté de Dieu. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a donné? Il semble beaucoup tenir à elle. Frau a dabord refusé mon cadeau. Puis il réfléchit un instant et m'a proposé de la partager ensemble. Si j'avais su que partager une écharpe revenait à être aussi proche de lui, j'aurais pas accepté... La honte! Mon bras touche le sien quand nous marchons... Et moi qui suis incapable de ne pas rougir...

La chaleur de la nourriture... dans nos bouches.

Ses yeux bleus, perdus dans la foule distinguée et les enfants tout autour.

Le silence aussi long qu'inexistant.

La présence de Frau.

L'odeur de Frau qui se diffuse sur l'écharpe.

Sa façon de marcher en tenant ma main fermement.

Tout en cet instant m'étais précieux. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais Frau rompit le silence d'une phrase inattendue:

-Que ferais-tu sans moi, Teito?

Sa main se resserrait plus fortement sur la mienne. Le sentiment qu'il m'était précieux m'envahit plus qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai répondit bêtement ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Je ne m'étais même pas interrogé moi-même, mon coeur parla le premier, coupant la parole à ma raison.

-Non, oublie, renonça-t-il parcourut d'un sourire douloureux.

-Je crois... que je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre...pas même de raison de mourir...je pleurerai beaucoup. Tellement. Je n'aurais plus personne.

-Te fous pas de moi, il te reste ton ami Hakuren. De plus, Castor et Lab' ne seront jamais loin pour t'épauler...et il te reste ton familier. Ainsi que..."cette fille".

-Qu...quelle fille?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Tu...tu parlerais pas de Ouka par hasard? Je ne l'a connait pas encore beaucoup mais...je l'apprécie beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir la revoir un jour.

-Hm. Tu devrais en faire ta petite amie, si tu tiens tant que ça à elle, cracha-t-il après avoir repoussé ma main.

-...hein...?

Serait-il...par le plus grand des hasards...ja...

-Tu disjonctes...! Ouka est mon amie! Tout comme Hakuren et je n'ai pas dans l'idée de sortir avec lui non plus! Frau! C'est ... avec toi ... que je sors...

-Tu peux parfaitement te débrouiller sans moi, sale mioche, trancha-t-il avec un semblant de fureur parcourant son visage.

-Frau..., dis-je d'un ton plus calme, ça me démange un peu de te poser cette question mais...serais-tu...

-Quoi?

-Serais-tu, répétai-je légèrement cramoisi, jaloux?

-...Comment ça?

-Frau c'est pas ce que je...

-Tu t'entiche d'une demoiselle quelque semaine plus tôt... tu la laisse caresser ta joue, me laissant dans le doute d'un rendez-vous entre elle et toi... dans la peur de te voir partir avec elle... et par la suite...tu ose me demander si je suis jaloux, après avoir enfoncé ton sexe dans ma bouche la veille même...après avoir dormi paisiblement à tes côtés, après avoir bercé ton corps contre le mien, résistant à ton odeur, résistant à la délicieuse idée de te faire complétement mien par la plus horrible des façons... Comment peux-tu...avoir ce culot, de m'en demander plus alors que c'est évident? Tu me mets dans une colère noire...aujourd'hui? Tu te fiche complétement de moi!

Honnêtement je ne voulais vraiment pas ce résultat, la colère. Je ne voulais pas que le silence entre nous soit rompu pour en engendrer un plus grand et plus cruel. Mais dans ses yeux, je discernais une cruelle colère. Un regard noir et fuyant. L'écharpe tomba de son cou et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la ramasser, le coeur écrasé contre ma cage thoracique. Je me sentis renifler...mon corps agissait alors de lui même et mes jambes dépassèrent Frau. Nous étions de retour sur le pont qui dominait une vue formidable. Mes larmes montaient quand mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de voir les premiers flocons blancs de la journée tomber, réveillant en moi de nombreux souvenirs...

-C'est tellement...blanc. Et beau. La neige absorbe le bruit, on n'entend même plus...le vacarme des citadins. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Rien que toi et moi. C'est comme la neige de mon pays natal. Cela me rappelle le château désolé et enneigé de Raggs. Tu t'en souviens? C'était là bas que tu es venu me retrouver pour me réconforter une nouvelle fois, appuyé contre mon dos.

-Tu pleures...?

-Qui est-ce qui pleure? Ha ha, ne sois pas ridicule...je...ne pleure pas.

-La neige accentue la texture de ta voix, les larmes dans ta voix la rende plus belle encore.

-...gh...uh...

-...

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure de toute mes forces pour ne pas pleurer d'avantage devant lui mais il me rattrapa et me retourna pour contempler mon visage affreusement couvert de larmes. La neige tombait en plus grand nombre. Frau fit tomber les gants qu'il venait de retirer et ouvra son manteau, le retirant devant mes yeux. Mes joues et mes yeux devaient être rouges. Il glissa le manteau sur moi et le referma par dessus mes vêtements. Il portait un haut à manche courte mais le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Il tira sur les coins pour me couvrir le plus possible, le manteau s'arrêtait à mes genoux. Ses mains glissèrent à côtés de chaque oreille et il récupéra la capuche à fourrure noire qu'il tira en avant pour enfoncer ma tête à l'intérieur. Il arrangea mes cheveux bruns en la tirant sur mon front. La neige ne me touchait même pas. Je ne quittais pas son visage du regard. Mon regard a de nouveaux contemplé le sien et il se rapprocha, réduisant considérablement la distance entre _nous_. J'ai sentis ses bras entourer mon dos. J'ai tenté de l'attraper quelque part pour l'étreindre également. Il me serra passionnément, dans le silence éphémère de la neige.

-Teito ... étreins-moi encore plus fort ... tiens-toi à moi.

-Frau, j'étouffe ... nn ...

-Restons ainsi pour l'éternité, susurra-t-il tandis que j'avais les yeux fermés.

La force de son étreinte me releva légèrement sur lui, m'obligeant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, Frau penché sur moi. Je me retenais à son cou, ne le lâchant pas le moins du monde. Alors...quelque chose fondit sur ma joue. C'était chaud et salé. Mon visage s'enfonça de lui même dans le creux de son cou, espérant y trouver refuge et réconfort. Sa main caressait mon dos de haut en bas, nonchalamment. Alors que le ciel gris et les flocons de neige froid commençaient à nous dévorer en nous recouvrant presque tous deux, ma voix avait besoin de lui dire ce que mon coeur désirait. Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille, le rendant sensible à la moindre source de chaleur. Mon souffle tiède se répandant près de son visage murmurait un:

-Je t'aime ...

Il m'a doucement repoussé et nos regards se sont mutuellement croisés. Ses mains découvertes essuyés mes yeux remplies de brume. Mes larmes redoublèrent en le voyant si serein.

-F-Frau...

-Qui a-t-il mon adorable Teito?

-Je t'aime...je t'aime.

-Ca fait mal, c'est dur...je sais.

-Je t'aime je ne veux pas que tu partes...

-Je ne vais nulle part, Teito.

-J'ai l'impression que...tu vas très bientôt disparaitre sans laisser de trace...

-Mais non, je ne partirai pas en te laissant mourir seul, rassura-t-il, un soupçon net de mensonge dans sa voix divine.

-Tu m'aime ... Frau?

-...

-Parle-moi, je t'en supplie...dis-moi les mots que j'ai tant envie d'entendre, demandai-je presque suppliant, les mains ouvertes sur la peau son visage doux.

-Accepte la ou pas...la cruelle vérité. En ce bas-monde, je suis un être abjecte qui n'a pas le droit d'espérer aimer. Pour un être des ténèbres tel que moi, qui aurait cru que quelqu'un, quelque part m'aurais accepté, protégé et aimé. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à toi...pourtant je n'y peux rien. Quand le regard désaprobateur de Dieu se pose sur moi, j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'éloigner de toi, de ne pas succomber au désir. Mais la faim est plus forte...mon corps te demande...si je m'écoutais, je te violerai à chaque fois que mon regard croise le tien. Je suis un monstre. Tu devrais plutôt me haïr...comme je me hais moi-même.

-Oh je...pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'un minable gamin frêle incapable de te protéger, toi qui m'est si cher. Je suis encore plus pathétique que ces enfoirés de militaires...

Son visage se colla au mien, je sentis qu'il plaquait brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, de façon à me faire taire. Il retint mes poignets pour garder ce baiser comme étant volé ou imposé. Je sentis ma salive m'échapper quand il rompit le baiser alors que nous étions à court d'air. Pas seulement ma salive, son baiser emporte l'âme.

-Ne recommence plus...

-De quoi?

-Ne te compare donc pas à ces ramassis de merdes... Je te l'ai dis, non? Ton âme est la plus belle qui soit. Même si ma faux trouverait d'autres âmes qui auraient la prétention d'égaler la tienne, toi tu resteras à jamais spécial pour moi. Pourquoi donc? Eh bien parce que je t'aime comme jamais personne ne t'aimera. Dans tous les temps, tous les mondes... Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité car je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis fatalement attiré par toi.

La neige aspirait ses paroles avant même que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il prit mes mains et ferma les yeux.

-Écoutes attentivement, mon amour.

Je rougissais et jusqu'au oreilles. Elles étaient chaudes. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un regard remplit de douceur. Son sourire était si triste...

-Teito, un jour je ne serai plus là. Néanmoins, promets moi de continuer à te battre et à avancer. Promets moi de garder ce magnifique éclat dans tes yeux. Car même si je disparais de ce monde, tant que tu m'aimeras comme aujourd'hui, je ne serai jamais loin de toi. Mon coeur sera toujours auprès du tien.

-Tu me dis ça...comme si tu allais disparaitre maintenant, devant mes yeux...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça...je... Teito ...Teito. Viens là...viens contre moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour me permettre de me jeter sur lui. Mes jambes me poussèrent de toutes mes forces et mon corps décolla du sol. Je volais, pensais-je un court instant dans les airs, et Frau me récupéra en me tenant par les hanches et me serra contre lui. Il me souleva de sorte à ce que mes pieds ne touchent désormais plus le sol et que je puisse m'appuyer sur ses épaules pour être au dessus de lui. Mes lèvres ne purent l'effleurer qu'un court instant car il me releva encore plus haut. Il calla un bras sous mes fesses au niveaux des cuisses et un autre dans mon dos afin de me tenir sans me lâcher. Sa langue caressa ma bouche entre-ouverte et entra à l'intérieur. Tout en me couvrant de baiser, Frau me murmurait sans cesse "je t'aime, je t'aime" entre chaque baiser. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux, balayant la neige qui s'y étaient endormie. Je sentis quelque chose de dure dans mon dos: Frau me posa sur le rebord du pont. Il tira mon visage sur le sien en tenant chaque coin de ma capuche. Puis il finit par la repousser en arrière en voulant jouer avec mes cheveux. Ses lèvres terminèrent dans mon cou et il suça le moindre recoin de peau, me procurant un étrange engouement. Mes jambes l'encerclèrent au moment ou il se colla à moi, bassin contre bassin. Je poussa un soupir court et indépendant de ma propre volonté. Quand je le sentis s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements je m'exclamais de surprise et manquais de chuter en arrière. Il attrapa ma main et me fit glisser le long du petit muret pour enfin me coincer entre le rebord et lui, n'exerçant ainsi aucun barrière entre sa langue et l'un des mes tétons. Elle caressait dabord avec tendresse et lenteur. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait?

-Frau...on va nous voir!

-Personne ne regarde, personne ne fait attention à personne...

-Arrête ça! C'est gênant...haa...

-Mais cette partie de ton corps est tellement irrésistible.

-Bordel!

Frau fit alors claquer sa langue en se séparant de moi légèrement. Il me demanda si j'avais confiance en lui. Question stupide. Il me reposa une seconde fois sur le rebord. J'ai attrapé ses bras, de peur de tomber. Il m'a alors dit de ne pas avoir peur, que si je tombais, il tomberait aussi. J'ai alors fermé les yeux et Frau m'a doucement reculé le haut du corps en arrière pour ainsi le basculer dans le vide. Il plaça son genoux entre mes jambes tandis que je ne pouvais pas bouger au risque de tomber. J'expira doucement, le souffle bientôt saccadé par l'excitation. J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux, la neige tombait sur mon visage, arrêtée par mes cils. L'air était si pur...je me sentais lâcher prise quand Frau me ramena à lui, j'étais complétement gelé mais je ressentais de la tendresse. Toute ma gêne toute ma peur s'étaient envolées. Je souriais avec le plus d'attendrissement possible. Frau me prit contre lui et j'ai partagé ce calme intérieur. Je sentais mon propre coeur battre contre lui.

-Tu as froid? Tes cheveux sont trempés...

-Hum...les tiens aussi. Je vais bien.

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi t'excuse-tu à la fin?

-A cause de...c'est que...

Mon évêque blondinet prit doucement ma main pour la poser sur son sexe en érection ce qui eut pour effet de m'envoyer une décharge électrique. Ma main s'entre-croisa avec la sienne. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'adressait à moi, sa voix prenait une texture plus sincère que l'instant d'avant.

-...Parce que j'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

-Ici?

-N-non! Pas ici ... mais...

-Ca va aller Frau ... on peut trouver un endroit plus...

-Excuse-moi...excuse-moi...excuse-moi...

-Frau, t'en fais pas. Moi aussi j'en ai envie. Je...veux faire l'amour...avec toi, mon évêque.

-Excuse-moi, Teito. Je ne mérite pas d'être ...

-Quoi donc?

-...ton petit-ami.

Alors que j'étais complètement bouleversé, mon 'petit-ami', le sourire aux lèvres, passa sa main sur mes cheveux brun et replaça la capuche. Mon entre-jambe devenait parfaitement douloureux...

-...mal...j'ai...mal.

-Ou ça?

-A ton avis...sale pervers.

-Tu es trempé...ton odeur en est encore plus forte, ça me rend fou... Il y a une chapelle dans cette ville, sur la colline plutôt. Elle est toujours déserte.

-Un lieu saint, t'as pas honte?

-Après tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, il nous sera impossible de retourner en arrière...et c'est bien ainsi, parce que...

-Parce que nous sommes condamnés depuis le début?

-Non.

-...

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Tu m'aime assez pour attiser...la colère du Seigneur?

-J'ai déjà beaucoup de compte à rendre à Dieu, tu sais. De plus, je t'aime d'avantage chaque minute qui passe... Mais toi, aller en enfers ne te fais pas peur?

-Peu importe où j'irais. De tout façon je n'irais forcément pas au paradis...après tout ce mal commis. Si c'est avec toi, Frau, j'irais même jusqu'au plus profond des abysses.

-...tu es adorable, mon ange.

-Je...je ne suis pas un ange!

-Tu es le plus bel ange de l'univers. Même Michael doit être une loque comparé à toi.

-Idiot...bon dépêchons-nous. Je préfère dormir à l'abris du mal, pas toi?

-Le mal? Le mal est partout. Le mal te serre dans ses bras, Teito.

-Quel abruti! Je suis pire que toi, j'ai tué beaucoup de vie!

-Tu n'étais qu'une victime de l'armée, un enfant détruit, seul, effrayé...

-Mais j'ai grandis, non?

-"Grandis", hein? Façon de parler. Mais ... oui, tu es beaucoup plus mature. D'ailleurs c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi: tu es quelqu'un de pure et bon.

-Moi? Pure? T'as jamais eu dans l'idée de faire comique?

-Allons, mon ange, tu devrais accepter les compliments, je suis plutôt radin d'habitude.

-Je suis...irrévocablement teinté et souillé.

-Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai...forcé à subir de nombreuses tentations charnelles?

-Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot d'évêque.

-Oh, tu sais si je me remémorais mon propre passé à chaque coup, je serai déjà fichu.

Pourquoi sourit-il quand c'est douloureux? Une main s'empressa d'attraper la sienne. "Pour ne pas tomber" était la raison exacte.

-Tu m'en parleras un jour?

-Parce que c'est toi, souria-t-il.

"Parce que c'est toi" j'ai vécu pour entendre un jour cette phrase... Et je vis aujourd'hui pour qu'elle dure éternellement. Je suis bercé de sentiment étrange tandis qu'il ferme la porte de la chapelle. La lumière se reflète sur les vitraux de verres, l'endroit est illuminé de part en part.

-J'ai trouvé une couverture, couvre-toi avec, ajouta-il.

-C'est magnifique...

Alors...va-t-on vraiment le faire? Je suppose que non! Le plaisir c'est évanoui, non? Ou du moins je le croyais...jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne contre lui et embrasse mon épaule qu'il avait déjà découverte. Un frisson de plaisir m'envahit.

-Devant toutes ses lumières, c'est toi la plus belle de toute... Tu es celle qui brille le plus. La lumière qui éclaire le monstre dans ses ténèbres...la lumière qui me ramène toujours à la surface.

Le sol n'était pas des plus confortable mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de réfléchir. Ou du moins s'en n'était pas la cause. Depuis toujours j'ai crée ce petit monde ... le monde ou gravitait les personnes qui m'étaient chère. Elles ont peu à peu disparues comme nos traces de pas dans la neige. Mais il restait quelqu'un, il était le noyau, le soleil de ce monde. De mon monde.

Et dans mon monde, cette personne était en vie et me fit l'amour de la plus belle des façons.

_"In my World, You're Alive." (t 10)_

**oOo_  
_**

Je paniquais un peu...je ne savais pas le moins du monde quoi faire. Frau me donnait du plaisir et je ne savais comment lui rendre. Les yeux entre-ouvert j'apercevais le haut de son corps, rencontrant quelque fois le mien. Il me serrait si fort pendant notre douloureuse liaison que je gémissais d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

-...je peux plus respirer.

-Je te serrerai jusqu'à ce que tu arrête de trembler.

-Ca fait mal...ça me donne envie de pleurer...mais je t'aime...

-Je sais déjà ça, ma lumière. Ca ne te dérange pas...si je bouge maintenant?

-Attends...laisse-moi m'habituer à toi...tu es...incroyable.

-Incroyable? Ha ha...C'est ce que tu veux dire par...euh...trop...

-Tu sens bon ... non, ne recule pas, je veux te garder comme ça en moi, longtemps...

-C'est pas bizarre, ça va, Teito?

-Un peu ... mais ça devient agréable. Rien que de savoir que tu es en moi, Frau, ça me rend heureux. Je suis comblé.

Frau lia sa bouche avec la mienne, caressant avec tendresse l'une de mes hanches. J'avais peu à peu bien plus conscience de mon propre nom murmuré à mon oreille, bercé par les va-et-vient et coups de bassins qui me donnaient des sursauts. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se déchirait en deux, mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'assemblage des deux pouvait être aussi suave. L'endroit de notre liaison brûlait alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus passionnément en moi. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à ses épaules.

Tôt ou tard, ce bonheur intense disparaitra. Mais le souvenir des mains de cet homme merveilleux ne me quittera jamais. C'est devenue une cicatrice, une partie de moi-même. Il était un peu tôt pour atteindre le paradis mais c'était déjà fait. Cet homme a su m'aimer, moi le pauvre petit esclave de l'Empire, vile chose que l'anormalité.

Ce fut à ce jour, la plus belle nuit de ma vie, ma triste vie. Mais certainement pas la dernière.

J'ai sentis un souffle doucereux me caresser les lèvres. Frau dormait paisiblement sans me lâcher. Nous étions complétement nus dans ce lieu saint, simplement recouvert par une couverture. Cette nuit, j'ai compris à quel point je l'aimais. J'ai compris à quel point je n'étais plus seul. Car il était là à me serrer chaleureusement -tant bien que mal- dans ses bras.

-Frau?

Mon petit-ami marmonna dans son sommeil puis se réveilla. A chaque instant où je pense à lui, je suis parcourut de doux sentiments.

-Oui, ma lumière?

-Un jour tu m'as dis qu'il existait autant de vérité que d'être humain dans le monde.

-Ouais, un truc comme ça.

-Et bien, je t'aime. C'est la seule vérité réelle en ce monde.

-Mm... Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout et n'importe qui.

Oui, Frau n'était pas un monstre. Il était adorable. Mon Dieu de la mort était un ange et ses ailes noires sont la preuve de notre existence. Il a tiré la couverture sur nous et posa doucement sa tête contre mon torse, bercé par le bruit des battements de mon coeur et par ma respiration.

-_C'est comme une mélodie_, murmura-t-il, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Quand je rencontrerai Dieu, je ferai le voeu de permettre à Frau de rester pour l'éternité avec moi. Peut-être est-ce impossible, peut-être égoïste, peut-être que Frau m'oubliera après la mort ... ou peut-être que l'atroce vérité est que l'éternité n'existe pas. Pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette vérité la. L'éternité, je la serre entre Frau et moi, notre amour.

-Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, je te fais le serment de te protéger et de rester, jusqu'à la fin, à tes côtés. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé, un jour, tu te souviens? Je ne permettrai jamais qu'Ayanami ou qui que ce soit d'autre pose une seule de ses griffes sur toi. Tu es mon prince, tu es à moi.

_Je t'embrase de mes mille feux, d'un amour éternel. Je souhaite que, le jour où tu renaîtras, nous nous rencontrions à nouveaux. Nous tomberons amoureux à nouveaux._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, merci! Et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à la fin pour cette fanfic!  
**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses festivités, j'espère que votre année, votre vie, votre corps en sera comblés de plaisir et de bonheur!  
**_

_**Bonnes fêtes :3  
**_


End file.
